And so it is, just like you said it would be
by Spiffing Repartee
Summary: BANK: A scintillating tale of libidinous trysts, hatred, revenge, façades, and love, which according to Draco is just, “Something fools swindle themselves into believing so they can get laid.”
1. I Prologue

**And so it is, just like it you said it would be**

**I**

**Prologue**

Hermione had slid down the proverbial rabbit hole. She was in another world free of Voldemort and prophesies and duty and filled only with yearning. Her breath quickened in her chest and her stomach clenched. She gazed at the shirtless body of Draco Malfoy, her arousal marking why he had bedded nearly every girl in the school. His body was lithe and toned, and as white and marble like, not to mention as flawless as Michelangelo's David. His platinum blond hair fell across his aristocratic face as he strutted around their shared head's common room. His walked passed the sofa she was sitting on, sparing her a condescending glance, which turned into a devilish glare as a smirk crept up his face at the sight of her obvious lust.

Her head was pounding and her body temperature rose several degrees as she stared into his mercury-blue eyes. They were ethereal in the way his dark lashes contrasted with the translucence of the alluring metal-blue. He prowled over to her and lowered himself over her body, not making contact, but so close that she could feel the heat radiating from him and her body racked with discomfort, overcome by hormones. She squirmed for release, she wanted him to take her, to push his heat onto her, into her. Her voice was screaming shrilly in her mind for him to take her.

He lowered his sumptuous head and his lips brushed hers lightly and it was the feather that broke the camel's hump as she grabbed his neck and forced his body on top of hers. Time suspended, and she lost all feeling except the heat of his body pushing so wondrously against hers. His hard arousal burnt against her crotch. His tongue danced on her lips, performing feats which pushed her into giddy ecstasy. His tongue entered her mouth and he began to envelop her with his sweet movements of licking, sucking and massaging. All her mind could comprehend were two sources of simultaneous heated pleasure and desire- in her mouth and in her pants. She writhed her hips against him causing her arousal to send waves of pleasure through her. She continued to writhe and they continued to kiss. The two points of beautiful contact made Hermione moan and grunt. Then when she was brought to the point to eruption she screamed, "take me Draco."

He slowly peeled himself off her, lingering his erection against her for a few seconds then stretched lazily. Leering, he bent down and breathed hotness into Hermione's ear, "I don't fuck mudbloods." He sneered and tilted his head sideways and contemplated the aroused and devastated girl before him. "I just wanted to show you what you can never have."

Hermione retreated to her room. The sound of some Ravenclaw's amorous screams professing love and Draco's godliness brought her out of the proverbial rabbit hole, and back to reality where Draco was a sex god and she was an unattractive mudblood, who hated him.


	2. II

**II**

Draco Malfoy was the epitome of sex. Not simply in a lustful Gilderoy Lockhart way, but in a sense that he was a manifestation of sexual desire and the darkest masturbatory fantasies. His mercury-blue eyes appeared to contain the haunted secrets to pleasure. The way his lithe form strutted into the Defense against the Dark Arts portrayed the fluid movements symptomatic of sexual prowess. Hermione was unwittingly gawking.

"Look away mudblood," Draco slowly enunciated, a smirk gracing his aristocratic face.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped irritated by the fact that she was finding his paleness unearthly.

He tutted mockingly, "don't pretend your panties aren't soaked with desire, again. You want me. Unfortunately for you, I don't fuck mudbloods."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry bit angrily. "The only ones who would ever demean themselves by finding you arousing are your Slytherin whores."

Draco elegantly cocked an eyebrow and his eyes meandered to Harry's left and he smiled coyly at Parvati. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend whether she finds me arousing," he purred. "After all what was is you said Pav, you want me to _slam my massive cock into you every night_? Or was it _gigantic_?"

Parvati looked away, her face flushed aubergine and tears brimmed her eyes. Harry looked to his chaste girlfriend and a look of horror swept over his face.

He instinctively inched away from Parvati and through gritted teeth asked, "before or after us?"

"Before, after, on your birthday, on your anniversary, Parvati gives outstanding head," the Slytherins roared with laughter at their leader's sexual proficiency. Parvati burst into tears and tried to run from the room, but Draco held her and kissed her neck. Parvati broke free and loud sobs could be heard as she ran down the corridor.

"That's enough Mr.. Malfoy contain your escapades to your bedroom," Snape said frivolously, a light smile curling his lips.

"Can I be blamed for the promiscuity of Gryffindor women like Parvati and Granger who constantly throw themselves at my Slytherin charm?" Malfoy smirked to another raucous bought of laughter and cheering from his house.

The lesson progressed haphazardly as Harry's heartbreak and anger caused him to outdo Neville in the ineptness stakes- adding the wrong ingredients to the wrong potions; writing in the wrong books; spilling ink and snapping three quills before resigning himself to stare loathingly at Malfoy.

His anger dissipated as he took in the flawlessness of the ivory skin and silkiness of the platinum blond hair. Draco turned his head lazily, his metal-blue eyes locking on Harry's. The intensity of his gaze bored into Harry and he looked away cursing and blushing.

"Why, I didn't know you swung that way Harry, but I'm sorry I'm not a fruit. Maybe Weasel could help you out, no girl will ever bed him after all," he drawled.

Ron went beet-red and Harry stayed silent, not daring to brave the mercury depths of Draco's eyes again and merely muttered, "shut up."

When the class was dismissed, Draco walked past Harry, brushing his hand against Harry's thigh. Harry tried to dismiss his arousal. _I am not gay. Malfoy is not attractive. I am not gay, I like women. Lavender has a nice rack. Her boobs are big. Like Malfoy's crotch. Crap. I am straight. I am not gay. I am not gay._ Harry continued to chant to himself as he walked to Charms and he tried to suppress his excitement at the fact that Malfoy would again be present. _I am not gay. I am not gay. _So absorbed was he in his chant that he walked straight into a girl. She turned around and Harry's breath lodged in his throat. "I am not gay," he stated stupidly and the entire class burst into laughter- Slytherins and Gryffindors. As he took his seat, Malfoy winked at him and then turned back to the beautiful girl who had everyone enrapt.

She was dazzling. Her face had the same flawless ivory quality as Malfoy and she seemed to emit a pearly glow. Her hair was a deep brown but seemed luminescent as if it was drenched in gold dust. Her lips were flushed rose petals, and her eyes- her eyes were the deepest blue, bordering on violet. They were dark and enchanting and they seemed like they held all the secrets of the underworld in them. They had an air of languid seduction. She smirked at the rapt attention she was receiving from the class and cleared her throat.

Professor Flitwick, who as a man, had also been captured by her beauty flushed. "Ah yes, this is Iris Sarquisio. She is the former French Minister for Magic's daughter. She transferred here after her father switched jobs. She does not speak English. I trust that you will make her feel welcome. Miss Sarquisio, please take a seat next to Mr. Potter, the boy with the black hair," Flitwick said pointing frantically at Harry and speaking loudly, as if Iris was an idiot.

"Merci Beaucoup," Iris whispered as she took a seat next to Harry, at whom all the boys, and some of the girls, were scowling. _I am definitely not gay_, Harry though happily grinning at Iris. She rolled her eyes and sneered at him, and looked around the rest of the classroom appraising each of the students in turn. In dismay, she found them all to be extremely mediocre. Then her eye caught hair of platinum blond silk and craned her head to look over the red headed oaf who was eyeing her stupidly. Standing half way out of her seat, her discomfort was forgotten as she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. She raised an eyebrow in mock bewilderment and he smirked and winked at her, but all the while mercury-blue bore into violet-navy. They stared at each other both unwilling to back down. They might have stared forever if Ron had not stood up to copy something written at the bottom of the board. When he sat down, Malfoy could only see Iris' glowing dark brunette hair and he spent the rest of the lesson watching the sunlight dance as if captured on the surface of the hair, unable to penetrate the dark depths.

When class ended, Hermione made her way over to Iris and proceeded to introduce herself to the beautiful girl. Iris simply smirked superciliously and then laughed softly at the frenetic girl's frizzy hair. Malfoy stalked over to the two, "look Granger, leave her alone. She does not want to be tainted by your dirty blood."

As Hermione began a retort about ferrets and cages Iris rolled her eyes and delicately walked away.

"So yes, never be so presumptuous as to tell me what to do," Hermione concluded.

Draco took a step towards Hermione, igniting the same passion Hermione was overcome by last night. She closed her eyes, willing chaste thoughts to distract her from Malfoy's form.

He covered her neck with fluttered kisses and his hand gently cupped and stroked her breast, and he then breathed hotly into her ear, "don't pretend that you don't touch yourself thinking of me at night. You're disgusting." Hermione's eyes went glassy and a pained expression struck her face.

Draco then stalked out of the classroom, simpering at his domination of the mudblood. He walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Pansy, his eyes immediately drawn to the wraithlike figure sitting at the head of the hall on a battered old stool with the decrepit sorting hat on her stunning head. She looked nonchalant as the sorting had screamed with conviction, "Slytherin," and his house cheered rapturously at the stunning addition to their numbers.

Iris sauntered over to the Slytherin table and looked at Blaise scathingly until he got out of his seat and she gracefully sat down. Draco smirked. She glanced disdainfully at the mass of Slytherins eyeballing her.

Pansy tried to engage her in conversation, animatedly professing how beautiful she though Iris looked. Iris stared at her coldly. Pansy continued, determined to win over the beautiful girl and began a rant about hair products. She reached out and touched Iris' hair and a loud crack ensued as everyone turned to Iris, who had slapped Pansy. Pansy looked extremely frightened and quickly scurried from the hall. Iris' eyes glowed violet. Iris glared at everyone who was looking at her and they all quickly turned away. Draco however smoothly scooted over and took the seat Pansy had vacated. Iris did not say anything but sipped her pumpkin juice daintily, as though nothing had happened. He stared at her wondrously.

Draco demurely fingered her hair, which felt like liquid silk, much like his own. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand and he thought that he too would be struck, but she simply ran her fingers through his hair. Her cool fingers made contact with his scalp and he shuddered involuntarily. Iris snorted and moved away from him, throwing her hair over one shoulder, out of his reach.


	3. III

**III**

That night a silver snake patronus with violet eyes slithered into Draco's common room as he worked on his charms homework. He smiled expectantly, yet a voice did not come, instead the snake turned and left the room, almost arrogantly. He sniggered to himself and followed Iris' patronus.

It led him to the Slytherin common room and he muttered "mudblood" and entered. The patronus slithered to Iris who stroked it as it disappeared. He looked at Iris sitting in alone on a plush, high-backed chair which had formerly been his, until he got his own common room with the mudblood.

"Bonjour," she purred.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," and he began conversing with her in fluent French.

She laughed, a deep fluid laugh, which did not reach her eyes and said, "your French is perfect."

"So is your English," Draco replied eliciting another cascading laugh from Iris.

"Yes, I didn't want to consort with the masses on my first day."

This time Draco chuckled at her aristocratic disdain with the word "masses."

"Understandable," he replied.

"So how did you learn such perfect French?"

"You do not know who I am, do you?" Iris inclined an eyebrow. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She once again let out her enchanting musical laugh and said, "Ah, son of Voldemort's _former_ number one man." Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed, "My father would not come to this unsophisticated country for anything less that Voldemort's number one spot," she replied carelessly.

The truth was that Draco had not known his father had been demoted, but his mask never wavered and he simply strode behind Iris, stooping and whispering in her ear, "well I suppose I better give my superiors a welcoming present," he whispered seductively, a proposition which would have had any other girl on the floor with her legs apart, but Iris simply rolled her eyes and accioed a box. She removed parchment, ink and a quill.

"I summoned you for business not ministrations Dray," she purred handing the writing paraphernalia to him.

He smirked at her use of the words "summoned" and "Dray."

"What do you want Miss Sarquisio?" he inquired coolly.

She sat up breaking the spell of dazed comfort, and adopted a business-like tone, "lists. I want a list of all Death Eater's children in this school. I want a list of all those fighting, oh so nobly, for the light," upon which she laughed. "I want a hierarchy of social standing and wealth of the Slytherin sixth and seventh years and," she paused smirking slightly, "I want a list of all you sexual partners and what you rate them."

He leered at her, "Okay, but do I add future sexual partners such as yourself?"

"No Dray, you should stick to reality," she said slyly.

He smirked at her and began writing on the coffee table. She looked over his shoulder and rested her chin against it, "your cursive is very beautiful."

"It's all part of being a Malfoy."

"Ah, yes. So explain to me why you can speak fluent French and write in such attractive calligraphy."

"My father thought it prudent for his children to be cultured to the ways of the world. Thus I can speak fluent French and German, and I can write beautiful calligraphy," he said with a touch of smugness.

"So you can only speak three languages?" she enquired in mock derision.

"I can speak four, Latin as well, obviously. How many can you speak?" he asked.

"Seven," she smirked at his raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"English, of course, French, German and Latin like you, and Chinese, Spanish and Russian."

"Impressive," Draco murmured still concentrating on his last list.

"My god, is that your conquest list?"

"Part of it."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"I was inebriated, her shawl looked sexy," Iris laughed and lightly slapped his cheek.

"You have no standards."

"I don't need to, I'm a man." Iris looked at him, smirked and gave a tiny nod. Draco continued unperturbed, "so where is everyone? It's only nine-thirty; the common room is usually brimming with lummoxes at this hour."

"I told them to move."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "told them or forced them?"

Iris chuckled, "I told them, forcefully."

Draco laughed, "what was with hitting Pansy in the Great Hall?"

Iris' eyes flashed purple again for the briefest second before saying coldly, "people should remember their place."

He stared at her eyes, "how is it that your eyes change colour? The only other person I've seen do that is the Dark Lord."

She laughed and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret. It's my power unable to contain itself."

He looked into the violet-navy depths and decided not to pursue the issue. He went back to his list.

"Your list is almost longer than mine," she intoned playfully. He raised his mercury-blue eyes to face her.

"I'm only half way there, I'm still on last years list," he simpered at the shock which momentarily dashed across her eyes, but was gone before he was sure he had seen it.

"Impressive," he bowed his head in acknowledgement of her compliment and went back to work.

Finally, after much bantering and seven slips of parchment later Draco had finally completed his list of conquests. Iris laughed eyeing the list. "Pansy, a seven?"

Draco shrugged, "she gives good head."

"You've obviously never been screwed properly."

"Is that an offer because I'm getting horny and tired," he yawned.

Iris rolled her eyes carefully putting away all Draco's lists.

"Thank you Draco Malfoy."

"My pleasure Iris Sarquisio."

Iris got up and walked to her room, which Draco recognised as Pansy's also. Draco was about to follow her in, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to _talk_ to Pansy."

"She moved. She's with the sixth years now."

"Wait, you kicked the seventh years out of the room?"

"They know their place," Iris replied smirking. Then whispered huskily, "sweet dreams Monsieur Malfoy."


	4. IV

**IV**

Over the next few weeks Iris established herself at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy along with Malfoy. Students from other houses feared her and younger students scurried away when she walked down a corridor. Rumours circulated about her liaisons with professors and her involvement in the curse placed upon Lavender Brown which even Dumbledore could not remedy. Her notoriety became second only to her seductiveness, which her dangerousness only escalated.

She developed a following of Slytherins who hexed anyone who so much as dared to look at her and many people made comparisons between her and Death Eater in waiting, Draco Malfoy. Comparisons which were not unfounded given that both were extremely wealthy, beautiful and cruel. Draco was the only one she actually conversed with and they developed a friendship based on mutual dislike for mudbloods, their family's high social echelons, but above all their understanding of one another.

OOO

Draco blew Iris a kiss in Potions. Her indolent demeanour did not waver as she idly pretended to catch it and pocket it. He smirked.

Iris had not yet made any contribution to classes and many people probably still believed that she could not speak English.

"Miss Sarquisio, would you like to tell us the uses of Unicorn parts in potion making?" Snape asked in a sugary tone, Draco shuddered wondering if she had bedded him, but then realised Snape's saccharine intonation was probably due to Iris' father's position with Voldemort.

Hermione's hand retreated as she looked distastefully at the beautiful girl, who had rejected her offer of friendship. Hermione smiled spitefully, thinking that Iris would probably give a very sub-par response due to her many _extracurricular_ _activities_ and subsequent lack of study.

Iris looked at Snape nonchalantly, "Unicorns being extraordinarily magical creatures are hunted extensively for their appendages, hence their scarcity. Unicorn hair and hooves are the least magical parts and are used in a variety of potions such as the Enlightenment potion, Veritatem, extended Polyjuice, Wolfsbane and a variety of love potions. Unicorn blood prolongs life, but to drink it renders a person in a state of 'half-life'. Unicorn flesh is used in medicinal potions, however can be easily substituted with werewolf flesh. Unicorn sperm is a very effective aphrodisiac, but when blended with vampire blood renders the user completely overcome by lust, to a point where some men have chopped off their anatomies," Iris smirked at the notion.

Hermione gasped; even she had not known the uses of unicorn sperm. The class was deathly quiet, as this was the first time many of them had heard Iris speak and they had never heard anyone but Hermione ever give such a thorough answer.

The silence was broken by Ron who said, "how did she learn English so quickly?" to which most of the class laughed.

Snape continued to smile, his expression syrupy sweet, "excellent, fifty points to Slytherin." He then proceeded to give an essay on the properties of unicorn hair and hooves. When the class ended Iris handed in her essay, which was five feet long, then left with Draco.

They made their way to Transfiguration. Iris once again demonstrated her magical aptitude by revealing she was an Animagus. She and Professor McGonagall then proceeded to chase each other around the classroom, Iris as a snake, professor McGonagall as a cat. Draco shook his head wondering what other abilities this girl could possibly possess. McGonagall set an essay on Animagi and once again, Iris handed in her essay at the end of class, this time the essay was seven feet long and then once again she left with Draco.

"You're right McGonagall is sexy, I can see why you gave her a seven." Draco chuckled.

"When did you become an Animagi?"

"Two summers ago."

"I bet Granger was fuming," Draco smirked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you, why is she not on your list?"

"She's a mudblood," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So? Sacrifice yourself to completely and utterly destroy her," Iris said, her eyes glinting violet.

"I will not sully myself beautiful, even if it means breaking up the golden trio," Draco pronounced.

"Whatever," Iris said offhandedly with a wave of her hand. "Oh and Slytherin common room tonight, ten-thirty, truth or dare," she said leaving him to attend Arithmancy.

OOO

At ten-thirty Malfoy swaggered into the Slytherin common room in which a group of sixth and seven years were sitting in a circle looking anxious and excited. He sat next to Iris and put his arm around her slender waist which developed into luscious hips.

"Okay, who goes first?" Blaise asked, eyeing Draco's arm.

"You," Draco said staring at Blaise acidly.

"Okay, Millicent truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought sexually about a person? If so who?"

Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Millicent's stupid face reddened, "yes, Draco."

A chorus of hoots followed. Draco looked disgusted and Iris smirked and said, "okay, your turn Bulstrode."

"Crabbe, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Um, kiss Goyle on the cheek," Millicent erupted into a fit of shrill giggles which looked odd in contrast to her brute appearance.

Crabbe hesitantly put his lips against Goyle's cheek and then spat melodramatically.

Iris rolled her eyes, "hurry up your turn."

"Okay, Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Iris on the mouth," everyone cooed and giggled. Iris and Draco looked indifferently at one another and leant in and kissed, a tantalising, electrifying, yet chaste kiss, neither seeking to explore each other's tongues in front of the giggling masses.

Draco looked at Iris and she smirked, "are you sure your as experienced as you claim to be?" He rolled his eyes.

"Iris. Truth or dare." Violet-navy met mercury-blue and they stared so intensely that others looked away. They seemed to be exploring each other's souls.

"Truth," she purred.

"Have you had sex with Snape?"

"No. You should have asked which teachers I have had sex with," she smirked. "Now enough of these Gryffindork dares. Pansy. Give Urquhart a blow job," Iris ordered imperturbably. Pandemonium ensued and many of the girls shrieked and boys hooted.

"Now," Iris said in a low tone, which rendered the room quiet. Pansy looked alarmed and embarrassed. Draco, her former boyfriend, looked at her indifferently and Urquhart unzipped his pants to reveal a giant erection. The girls squealed. Pansy gulped and made her way over to Urquhart and looked around the room for support before bending over and taking Urquhart's anatomy into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down whilst Urquhart moaned. He finally came. Iris leant over and purred in Draco's ear sardonically, "that's good head to you?" Draco pushed Iris lightly.

"Parkinson, your turn," Iris snapped.

Pansy's eyes flitted around the circle and rested on Theodore Nott. "Theo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your shirt."

Iris suppressed a shudder as Nott removed his shirt to expose a hairy, untoned stomach, Pansy giggled.

Nott said, "Iris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you have sex with Malfoy, if yes, what would you rate it out of ten?" the room quietened. Everyone realised the repercussions of what he was asking. Had the two most powerful people in Slytherin, and therefore the school, screwed each other. If they hadn't Draco's notorious reputation as the Slytherin sex god was in jeopardy. Draco realised this and scowled at the fact that Nott was trying to discredit him, probably suspicious due to the chaste kiss, which in fact had been their first kiss.

"Yes of course we have," came Iris' blasé tone, "it was a ten, obviously, with the practice he has had and the size of his appendage." Iris yawned and Draco stroked her back in gratitude; Iris rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Nott, screw Millicent up the ass." Everyone screamed. Draco laughed at Iris' vengeance.

Theodore Nott look disgustedly at Millicent, "don't I get to choose between truth or dare?" he asked pleadingly, his eyes apologising for his previous brazenness. Iris stared at him coolly and whispered to Draco in Latin. They appeared to be conversing over Nott's fate.

"Of course not, what a buffoon," Draco muttered cruelly.

"He needs to be taught his place."

"Oh, and thank you Iris."

"It's okay but now you owe me."

"What do you want?"

"Come to my room after Nott is done with Millicent."

Draco smirked then glared at Nott, "fuck her now," his icy tone sent shivers up everyone's spine, except for Iris who just stared at Nott acerbically. Nott muttered angrily but knew that he could not disobey a direct order from Draco. Millicent was lying on her stomach, her face scared and humiliated. Nott undid his pant to reveal a scrawny erection, Draco snorted.

Iris raised her wand and muttered "engorgio," and Nott's appendage enlarged, everyone laughed. A red-faced Nott then proceeded to put his newly gargantuan appendage into Millicent who cried out in pain.

Iris muttered to Draco in Latin, "I wonder if she's a virgin." Draco laughed.

Nott finished in two minutes and Iris laughed a mordant, musical laugh and declared, "enough, I cannot take your sexual ineptitude anymore. Dismissed."

No one questioned her authority and they all filed away, Pansy and Millicent consoling one another.

Draco walked to Iris' room and opened the door and tried to enter but was blocked by an invisible wall Iris laughed, "hold my hand."

"Oh gee, I didn't realise our relationship had progressed so far."

Iris laughed her deep laugh, which did not reach her eyes, "no one can enter my room, without me."

Draco smiled and took her cool hand and they walked into her room. He was amazed by its opulence. It was large, as it had once housed eight students, before Iris claimed it as her own. The floor was its previous varnished timber, there were eight large antique bookshelves lining the walls, an expansive mahogany writing desk, and a set of drawers. There was a large silver closet and next to it a massive enchanted mirror. Draco laughed when his eyes landed upon it and muttered, "Narcissist." However, the most amazing feature of the room was the large four poster king sized bed with sheer silk hangings and emerald-green silk sheets. Draco sauntered over to it and fell on to it, then as an after thought glanced over at Iris through lowered lashes and seductively intoned, "want to join me?"

Iris rolled her eyes, "you owe me remember. If I ever fall into your debt I can become your mindless sex slave but for now I have a mission for you."

He laughed and said dispassionately, "what? Does it involve you, me and sex?"

"Funnily enough it does." Draco glanced up hopefully. "_I_ want _you_ to have _sex_ with Hermione Granger. Often, and hard," her eyes flashed violet for a second.

Draco looked at his beautiful companion and replied, "I told you, I will not denigrate myself." Iris threw a small box at Draco. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Muggle contraception," she said walking over to him. She took out a condom and demonstrated how to open it. She unrolled it onto her finger.

"It's so you won't sully yourself," Iris sneered.

"Fine, I'll do it, you're so devious. May I ask why you want to bless the mudblood with the best sex of her life, my dark queen?"

"Well, sex is power. You are quite irresistible to the feeble minded. She hates you, but she loves you. She finds you to be the sexiest human imaginable and would give up the golden trio for you. Seeing as how she is one of the fighters for the light, it would be funny to see her crushed and demeaned."

Draco looked wondrously into Iris' eyes at her malicious cruelty. "How do you know Granger so well?" he inquired.

She smiled deviously at him, "Ligilimency." He looked aghast at her. "Relax. I have never invaded your mind."

"How do you know Ligilimency?"

"I was bored this summer."

"So you just decided to become proficient at Ligilimency and an Animagi, nothing, just the two hardest things a wizard can achieve."

"Jealous," she purred, "anyway they're not the hardest, wandless magic is."

"Yes, but no one has ever really been able to do wandless magic have they?"

Iris looked at him and smirked and said, "accio bottle" and a tiny bottle of silverly liquid flew to her.

Draco stared at her, silent. He was in awe, and shock. They stared at each other for a moment which seemed to transcend time for they didn't know how long they lay there, absorbing one another.

Draco finally broke the silence softly, "how is it that the most talented witch to ever live is also the most beautiful?"

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "flattery will not make me sleep with you. However it's really not that hard, which is why I'm willing to teach you." Draco's eyes lit up and Iris laughed, her usual haunting laugh. "What would you like to learn first?"

Draco pondered this for a while and replied, "Occlumency."

_Okay_, Iris said in Draco's mind. By the end of the night Draco was able to repel her invasions.

"You are exceptionally talented," Iris said impassively.

"Thank you."

"Let's go to sleep."

"Together?" he asked cocking his eyebrow suggestively and she smirked.

"Yes," at which Iris stripped down to her navy lingerie. Draco smiled at her amazing figure, her breasts were large and full, below them her waist dipped in and the out again at her hips, she was feminine perfection. She stood in front of him tilting her head to one side and running her fingers through her silky hair. Draco got off the bed and removed his shirt and his pants and stood in silver silk boxers.

Iris grinned at him, "good, I need see an attractive physique after being blinded by Nott."

"And I by Millicent," he said lightly tapping her rounded behind as she climbed into bed. Draco climbed in after her and spooned her.

"Okay get out," Iris commanded. Draco obeyed wearily.

"What?"

"Take care of your erection, I will not have it poking my behind all night."

"There's only a few hours until we have to go to class."

"A few hours I would like to spend sleeping. Now relieve yourself."

"In front of you?"

"Yes," Iris smirked, not letting her curiosity penetrate her façade.

Draco shrugged and dropped his boxers. Iris was transfixed on the extremely large erection. _It's bigger than His._ She smiled as Draco's hand made its way slowly south. He looked at her and said, "are you sure you don't want to help?"

"I'm not Parkinson," Iris laughed. His hand began to stroke his giant appendage and after a while he let out a final moan and relieved himself onto her floor. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "scourgify."

They got back into bed and Draco once again spooned Iris.


	5. V

**V**

Iris awoke the next morning to find Draco staring pensively at her French bookshelf. She pulled his silk shirt from last night on and walked over to him. He looked at her and smirked, "I cannot believe you watched me wank. You are such a pervert."

"I cannot believe you relieved yourself in front of me. You are such an exhibitionist." Draco laughed and went back to examining her French bookshelf.

When he finished he turned around and Iris was gone. It was almost nine and he wanted to get breakfast. He looked around but couldn't see any of his clothes. Realisation suddenly dawned on him and he cursed, slightly amused. He shrugged, picked up the muggle contraception and walked out of her room in only his silver, silk boxers. He strutted into the Slytherin common room suavely, as if it was completely normal for him to be half-naked in public. He winked at some fifth year girls who were staring at him lustfully and wondered why he did not do this more often. He walked past the Great Hall then doubled back, a stroke of daring enveloping him. He walked casually to the Slytherin table and sat next to Iris nonchalantly. She barely acknowledged his presence as everyone in the Great Hall became deathly quiet, staring at Malfoy's perfect physique.

Iris glanced around and said in German, "I think Harry Potter's gay. He keeps saying to himself, _Malfoy is not hot, Malfoy is not hot, think of Iris, think of Iris._ How sad he prefers you over me, despite the fact that I am far more attractive."

Draco laughed, "once I brushed my hand across his thigh and he got an erection." Iris laughed her usual cool laugh.

"Perhaps you should screw him and Hermione, maybe even at the same time."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure you aren't. Fine. I'll screw Potter then break his heart. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I rip it to shreds. Maybe he won't even care and go back to fantasising about you. Wouldn't it be funny if when I was having sex with him he thought about you? If he does I think I'll ask him what he's thinking about," Iris laughed melodically and Draco smiled, slightly bitter at the thought that Harry would have sex with her before him. _Now, now Draco, jealousy is so unbecoming_, Iris cooed in his head. He shot her a scathing look and stalked out of the Great Hall, all females, and some males such as Harry, stared after him.

After a while, Harry felt eyes boring into him and glanced around the Hall. His eyes rested on Iris who smiled and fitted her face with an abashed glance and pretended to force her herself to look away. Iris and Harry subsequently threw each other coy glances the entire duration of breakfast, Harry authentically, Iris deceitfully. Extremely bored Iris allowed herself to observe his mind and laughed at how beautiful she looked in his eyes, at his dirty thoughts and at his positive appraisal of her appearance.

Meanwhile Draco had stalked back to his head's common room, angrily pushing passed any gawking girls he met along the way. He muttered "unity" and the portrait hole swung open. Hermione dropped her book as Draco stormed in, body exposed, erection very apparent. She felt herself lifted onto the couch as Draco opened a muggle contraceptive device. He pulled off his boxers and proceeded to fit his appendage wit the condom. All the while Hermione was gasping with desire, all commonsense thrown out the window as she stared at his extremely erect anatomy and wondered if it was for her.

Draco roughly tore her clothes vaguely noting that her figure did not curve sensuously the way Iris' did, and smothered her in hungry, harsh kisses, dazing Hermione with their ferociousness. He proceeded his kisses south and after making her gasp and moan with his fingers, he penetrated her maidenhood, taking away her virginity as she screamed in pain. He knew that he should probably let her get use to stretch of her crotch, but he couldn't careless about the mudblood's pain. He drilled into her and soon her screams became moans of ecstasy and she writhed against him. He exploded as she did and her contractions sickened him as he pulled out, grateful for the muggle contraception. He did not know what to do with it so he vanished it with a flick of his wand.

He went to his room, pulled on his clothes and proceeded to Potions, not sparing Hermione so much as a glance as she lay on the sofa feeling forlorn, inadequate, used and guilty.

Draco sauntered into potions still extremely frustrated. He sat himself next to Iris and muttered in Latin, "you will not screw Harry Potter."

She looked at him and tried to probe him with Ligilimency, but he adeptly blocked her out and she cursed her own benevolence. Her face remained a façade of indifference, "and why is that?"

"I just screwed the mudblood, isn't that enough?"

Iris smiled a happy, child-like smile, "impressive, no wonder she isn't here. But pray may I ask you what has this got to do with me and my affairs?"

"I don't want Pothead in you."

"Well unfortunately I already invited him to my room tonight," she smiled imperturbably giving a tiny wave to Harry who blushed furiously and knocked over his cauldron. Draco suppressed a snort as Iris smiled at him serenely, "how about you join us? It would be even funnier to watch him be raped by you." Draco pondered this. Iris rolled her eyes, "I know you're not gay, but there's no such thing as sexuality when degrading the enemy," she stated coldly, her eyes flashing their frightening violet.

Draco was momentarily distracted wondering why her eyes did that and Iris probed his thoughts and replied, _it's a by-product of having horcruxes._ Draco stared at the girl in front of him. She looked so ethereal, so magical, and her soul was shredded. She looked at him with her usual cold eyes, a smile playing on her lips. _Are you scared of me Draco?_

"No." Iris smiled. "But I am curious Iris, why would someone who seems to be in no imminent danger cleave their own soul?"

"War is brewing Draco. I don't want to die," Iris continued to smile at Draco. He thought he glimpsed something other than scorn and derision in her violet-navy pools.

"I'll screw Pothead with you," he said trying to dismiss thoughts about Iris' bleeding soul.

OOO

In transfiguration McGonagall chided Iris at her refusal to participate in turning spoons into snakes.

"Why don't you participate? I am sure you will not embarrass yourself. Your essays are surpassing even those of Miss Hermione Granger. I have put up with you not participating in class under Dumbledore's orders to give you _leeway_ for long enough."

Draco watched the two women, a slightly amused expression played upon face at Iris' indifference. Hermione was nearby, her head down, trying to transfigure the spoon. It changed colour and texture but would not become a snake. Hermione looked around the classroom to see if anyone was having any luck. No one was. Draco caught her eye and grinned at her and he licked his lips suggestively, she blushed profusely and looked away.

"You will participate in this Miss Sarquisio, I don't care if it takes you an entire lesson to turn the spoon green." Iris scoffed and smiled at Draco.

She waved her wand and called the enchantment and every spoon as well as every quill in the class room engorged into giant snakes. Iris lazily ran her hard through her hair and Draco smiled at the bedlam which ensued.

Ron screamed loudest of them all, "blimey I though spiders were creepy, but snakes are worse." Hearing this Iris laughed and waved her want again as the snakes dissipated into a mass of spiders. Draco laughed as Ron squealed like a pig. After a minute of the mayhem Iris lazily waved her wand and all the spiders melded into a little bottle of silver liquid. She smiled and pocketed it.

"Well, we can see that you are able to transfigure a spoon into a snake Iris. Class, get back to work," McGonagall said conjuring new spoons. "Miss Sarquisio a word."

"Yes," Iris hissed testily.

"There will be an international assembly of young magical students next month called the Congregation of Magical Brethren and I think it would be prudent if we sent you as Hogwart's representative. Of course I would have to talk it over with Dumbledore, but I think that after an explanation he would almost certainly agree."

An amused expression danced in Iris' eyes then disappeared as her face became blank and her voice rang deathly cold, "my interests and _allegiances_ lie outside of academia and outside of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall froze and stared at the beautiful girl, afraid about what her powers could do in the wrong hands.

"Okay," McGonagall snapped briskly overcoming her dread. "Well is there any transfiguration I can help you with? I cannot permit you to sit in a transfiguration class and not actually participate in any transfiguration."

"No," Iris then sauntered away and sat next to Draco. He watched her eyes flash blue and violet, alternatively, for the next hour as she transformed the spoon into various items- a snake, a dog, a tree, a hat, a book, a cow, a desk, a grain of sand, a ring, a pot, a quill, an echidna, a parrot, then finally into a cup of milk which she proceeded to drink. She then offered it to Draco who drank it and realised that it was fire whisky. He chortled and she transformed the glass into another little bottle of silver potion which she tucked into her robes.

As she walked out she glanced at professor McGonagall who had been watching the amazing girl for the past hour and let a small smile grace her lips as the teacher looked worriedly at her. Iris pointed her wand at McGonagall and muttered and McGonagall's robes turned into a beautiful crimson silk and she blushed when she realised Iris had changed her undergarments to silk as well. She smiled at the beautiful girl who had already left.


	6. VI

**VI**

Iris grimaced as she rolled around in bed the next morning and the memories came flooding back. She had hidden Draco in her room and then brought Harry in under a disillusionment charm. When Harry saw Draco he had froze. Iris had pretended to scold Draco who fallaciously admitted that he knew what Iris was planning to do and did not want to be left out. After a quick seduction Draco was kissing Harry expertly and Iris smiled at how adept Draco was. Soon Draco was screwing Harry from behind and Iris was screwing Harry from the front. Draco had then steered them into a wall a pushed Iris against it. Iris was looking past Harry's shoulder into Draco's steely orbs and as she had come she imagined that it was Draco she was with.

Harry, she vaguely remembered, had screamed out in ecstasy as Draco came inside him. She remembered how after a while she started to laugh, her deep, disturbing laugh. Draco had also begun to laugh. Harry hadn't got the joke, which was on him. Draco had laughed, tears coming to his eyes he had said, "you're screwed Harry." Draco and Iris had laughed even louder. Realisation dawned on Harry and he had flushed crimson and had grabbed his clothes and run from the room, probably back to the Gryffindor common room where in the comfort of his bed his stoic resolve would break down and he would be overcome by his shame that lust had driven him to the bed of the enemy, so foolishly, and they had mocked and truly screwed him, in every sense of the word.

Left alone Draco and Iris had looked to one another and they each remembered how they had forgotten there was a middleperson and come thinking of each other. Draco had picked Iris up and hoisted her onto the bed where they spent the rest of the night practicing Ligilimency.

OOO

Upon waking, Iris saw Draco staring pensively at her German bookshelf. She pulled herself out of bed and walked up behind him.

"Please do not hide my clothes again," he mumbled eliciting a smirk from Iris and with a wave of her wand, his clothes were gone. He looked at her and chortled. "You're so bad." She smiled and conjured him new clothes. He shook his head in amazement. "Why are you so good?"

"I thought I was bad," she said muttered apathetically, rubbing her temples.

"Why are you so good at magic?" Draco asked seriously. Iris simply shrugged and opened her wardrobe. Being Saturday she pulled out emerald silk robes and dropped it over herself lazily.

"Let's go."

Draco put on the clothes she had conjured for him and simply followed her out, not bothering to ask where they were going. As they walked into the Great Hall eyes stared at the two beautiful people in interest. Iris ignored them and walked up to Dumbledore and muttered something. Dumbledore nodded complacently and Iris walked away without so much as a good bye. On her way out she sneered at Harry whose eyes were red and puffy. She laughed at his stupidity. As she and Draco left the Great Hall. She accioed her Firebolt Version II and Draco's identical broom and said, _Hogsmeade_.

Upon arrival, the captivating duo meandered aimlessly drawing admiring glances from onlookers, at whom Draco scowled, muttering in German, "peasants." They finally stopped for breakfast at Madame Puddifoot's, although it was already noon. After an hour passed in silence a crisp, aristocratic voice sounded behind Iris' head.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Please tell me you aren't with another of your whores," Lucius snapped.

A sardonic smile crept along Iris' face as she stood, turning slowly to glare at Lucius. Draco watch befuddled as his father, the man who he had been so afraid of when he was younger, so in awe of, looked horrified and an uncharacteristic blush swept across Lucius' pale skin. He bowed extremely low, and for an extremely long time in front of Iris. Iris looked at him, in disgust, as if he were something unpleasant she had accidentally trodden on. Draco Malfoy who generally adorned a blank façade was flabbergasted. "What do you want Lucius?" Iris demanded, her tone icy.

"I, sorry, I didn't, sorry, Miss Sarquisio." Iris eyed him angrily and penetrated his mind, making her presence known. She crudely sifted through his memories and her expression became furious as she saw Draco's abuse at the hands of this pitiful excuse of a man. She pointed her wand Lucius and fear bewildered his expression, "silencio" she murmured. She then forced Lucius to sit down and then proceeded to crucio him in the busy street. He made no noise but writhed in his seat as though he were retarded. This continued for an hour.

All the while Draco's gaze was torn between his father and Iris. Abhorrence, glee, sympathy, fury and revulsion throbbed through him. When Iris was satisfied she released Draco's father and spat, "leave". Lucius convulsed in an attempt at a bow and disapparated.

Draco didn't ask any questions and Iris didn't provide any answers. They both just got back onto their brooms and flew back to Hogwarts. They solemnly walked into Iris' room upon which Draco slammed the door and grabbed Iris into his arms. She wandlessly accioed two of the little bottles filled with silver liquid and lightly smiled, "unicorn sperm." Draco laughed brashly and gulped the entire contents, as did Iris. They ripped frantically at each other's clothes and Draco threw Iris onto the bed and ripped off her lingerie. He froze for a moment dumbstruck at the beauty of her figure and he would have been content to admire it like a piece of art for the entire day, if it had not been for his engorged appendage.

Their lips met in frenzied motions, exhilarating, callous, beautiful and delicious all at once. They devoured each other hungrily and their tongues played each other like violins. Their bodies moulded together squirming, trying to get even closer. Draco littered her beautiful figure with kisses as he made his way southward as she groaned at the pleasure. When he arrived at his destination, he teasingly kissed her thighs drawing ever closer to the prize.

His tongue massaged and tickled and pushed and licked at her, savouring her deep moans and gasps. He put his fingers in to help him and soon she screamed as she was washed over, with wave after wave of pleasure. He savoured her contractions around his fingers. When she had composed herself she pushed him down onto the bed and returned the favour, expertly drawing him to the brink of orgasm with licks and kisses and sucks and blows of hot hair, and when he came he moaned ecstatically and finally realised that her mocking of his praise of Parkinson's orals was duly instigated. His appendage burnt and ejaculated, but did not placate. She cocked her head and said, "unicorn sperm."

He grinned and pushed her onto her back and asphyxiated her neck with kisses, which felt like sweet electric shocks. She moaned as his anatomy poised to enter her and she screamed with delight as he pushed into her. Iris screamed and screamed as he pounded into her, the pleasure building to the point of bliss and she bit down ecstatically on his shoulder as they came.

For hours they continued, Iris on top, Draco on top, on the floor, on the chair, on her desk, against the wall, in many different positions. They explored each other's bodies and by the end not a square centimeter of either of their bodies was left un-kissed. No one in Slytherin got any sleep that night as they listened to Iris' screams and Draco's moans enviously.

Finally after the last mind-wracking orgasm they lay in her bed and Iris muttered "scourgify" and everything, the two spent people included, was crisp and clean. Draco spooned Iris and they both fell into the first blissful sleep either of them had had in years.


	7. VII

**VII**

Iris and Draco slept well into Sunday afternoon. When Iris awoke Draco was staring at her Latin bookshelf pensively. She stared at his lithe form which was covered only in boxers, then got out of the bed and opened her wardrobe. Draco smiled longingly at her naked form. She yawned and rubbed her face absently.

"Nothing changes," she said softly as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Draco. He pulled off his boxers, she muttered a contraceptive spell, and he entered her. He pushed her up against the wall and they gasped and writhed, culminating in dizzying orgasms.

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing Ligilimency.

When night fell they once again took unicorn sperm and came time and time again, each orgasm the best of their lives.

The moon hung idly in the sky as Draco and Iris lay in the vertigo of post-sex contentment.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Draco asked indolently.

"Because I had a choice. One day Hades was walking along a road and his cloak became stuck on a root. Seeing as how he was a god he couldn't just bend down and resolve the predicament, it would be to embarrassing for him to stoop. So I bent down and did it for him, extremely hesitantly mind you. As a reward he offered me eternal beauty for my heart. I think it's pretty obvious what I chose," she smirked arrogantly.

He laughed and stroked her breasts, pondering her tale.

"You will still screw Granger," Iris said softly, her body exhausted from pleasure.

Draco smiled a half-smile and asked lazily, "what is your obsession with me and the mudblood, beautiful?"

"It will be fun for you. I want her to fall deeply in love with you. Contact conceives love, in the mind of lesser beings."

Draco stroked his hand along the dip of her waist and the rise of her hips as she lay on her side, "you don't believe in love?"

"No. Do you?" she asked playing with his cool, soft hair.

"No. Love is something fools swindle themselves into believing so they can get laid. What is love? It's an ideal, a dream; to distract people from the bitter irony of a life lived to die."

Iris stared at Draco the truth he pronounced ringing in her ears, she gave a small nod, "there is no love, you're right. However there is lust and respect." A protracted silence passed as both realised they felt lust and respect for each other.

Once again they fell into comfortable sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please point out any spelling and grammatical misdemeanors, which irk me senseless. Cheers.**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Iris awoke on her birthday alone as she had insisted that Draco spend the night with Hermione so that she could spend the night with someone else, he had looked troubled when she would not screw him. She got dressed and left her bedroom, languidly stretching, enjoying the feel of the muscles in her back as she did so. She made her way down the stairs to find Draco in front of an enormous pile of presents. She smirked.

"Good morning birthday girl. These are from the masses," he gestured his arm to the pile of presents. He reached into his pocket and presented her with a small box. Iris raised her eye brows lazily and took the box from Draco. She made to open it, but he stopped her and pointed to her room. She rolled her eyes as they made their way up the stairs, Draco levitating the presents behind him.

When they got inside Iris opened the box to reveal a miniature pear tree with deep green leaves and glowing golden fruit. She laughed her deep, enchanting laugh as the tree began to grow. She placed it onto the floor when it reached the size of a chair and watched as it became a full-sized tree.

"Thank you Dray," Iris smiled as she levitated the tree to sit between her Russian and Chinese bookshelves.

Draco inclined his head slightly and they kissed. They roughly had sex on the floor under the pear tree.

They lay peacefully under the tree for a while before Draco enquired, "who is that from?" in reference to a delicate white gold and emerald necklace around her neck.

"My father."

OOO

In their first lesson, potions, Hermione constantly threw Draco unreserved glances, which he ignored. Iris whispered in French, "she is so pathetically in love with you."

"Can you blame the mudblood?" he replied smugly, adding unicorn hair to his enlightenment potion, which turned a glimmering silver, reminding him of unicorn sperm.

Iris laughed, "I'll tell you a secret about your little sex slave?"

"What?"

"She's not a mudblood."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways." Draco frowned at the blank expression on Iris' beautiful face.

"Does she know?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Iris laughed cruelly, "why would I? Please tell me you are not falling for her?"

Draco snorted, "regardless of her blood status, her appearance is still grotesque."

"She is not grotesque, just commonplace."

"She is grotesque in comparison to you," eliciting a snort from Iris.

"Please, your flattery is repulsive. However you must enlighten me, how is she in the sack?"

"She's okay. Once upon a time, I would have given her an eight and a half. Now it is more like eight and a half out of a thousand, with you being two thousand." Iris laughed.

"Get over you grovelling endearments. You haven't asked who her parents are."

"Who are her parents?"

"Voldemort and Bellatrix," Iris stated casually.

Draco froze. Iris continued to work on her enlightenment potion as well as Draco's as he pondered the repercussions of this and realised that Voldemort's daughter was in love with him. Then he grinned, enlightened, as it finally dawned on him why Iris had pressured him to make Hermione fall in love with him. He leant past her to reach for an ingredient brushing a kiss against her neck. Iris made no response but continued working on the potion.

After classes Iris followed Draco to the head's dormitories which he shared with Voldemort's daughter. Iris spread her body across the sofa, her robe moving to expose a delectable thigh. Draco eyed it hungrily.

"I'm assuming that Voldemort and Bellatrix do not know," he stated, not taking his eyes of her thigh.

"Yes. Bella never told Voldemort and she obliviated herself after she dropped Granger at the orphanage."

"How did you find out?"

"When my father moved here, I used Ligilimency on most of the death eaters. I saw the obliviation in Bellatrix's mind and dug deeper." Draco rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Are dear Bella and Voldemort together now?" to which Iris laughed sardonically.

"Of course not, she is spent, not to mention crazed. He prefers young ones," Iris replied darkly.

Draco laughed, thinking about screwing Voldemort, and let out an involuntary shudder at the image of his reptilian form. _He's changed you know_, Iris whispered in his head.

"Stop doing that."

"Then you must never let you guard down."

Draco laughed, "how has he changed?"

"He's reverted back to the way he looked when he was Tom Riddle."

"Really, why would he do that?" Iris shrugged indifferently

"He was extremely handsome back then," he muttered thinking of the photos his father had shown him.

"You are such a closet homosexual, screwing Harry Potter, thinking about Voldemort's attractiveness, really you should just be out with it."

Draco smirked, "but then who would make you scream out to a god who you know doesn't exist?"

Iris laughed staring at Draco's perfect form, "where is Voldemort junior?"

"Library, probably."

"Let's riffle her room." Draco shrugged and followed Iris to Hermione's door which opened easily, "she does not ward her room? It's probably because she's hoping that someone will come to warm her bed." Iris laughed at Draco's sheepish sneer and walked into Hermione's neat, almost sterile room. She had a few photos on her bedside table, but the room was mainly filled with books. Her bed was decorated in gold and red.

Iris wandered over to her closet and began sifting through the clothes until she came to a box which she opened with a wave of her wand and lifted out red lingerie. She laughed hysterically and choked out, "my gosh Dray, does she strip seductively for you in these?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "her figure is terrible."

"But it's amusing that she would go to such lengths to try and arouse you. Tell me how do you come when you are screwing her on a bed of such Gryffindork colours?"

"I think of you," he replied staring deeply at her.

Iris threw Hermione's treasured box across the room and Draco pulled her onto Hermione's bed and embraced his magnificent lover. They both came between Hermione's sheets.

They then continued searching through Hermione's room, Iris fixing Hermione's box with a quick wandless "reparo". Then Draco found Hermione's diary. He duplicated the book twice and placed the original back between the matrasses.


	9. IX

**IX**

_He is perfection. I don't know why I cannot tear my eyes away from his beautiful body and stunning face. Perhaps he is part Veela or vampire or something. I can't think properly when he is in the room. It is so irritating. _

_Today he walked into the room shirtless and I was overcome by a lust which I never felt with Victor or Ron. I was overcome by longing for him, and he knew it. He lay on top of me and we kissed. It was astounding to the point that I almost blacked out. I wanted him so much. He may have wanted me too as he had a giant erection. But I think I am just being hopeful because, I don't even want to put what happened into words, but he said, "I don't fuck mudbloods, I just wanted to show you what you can never have." _

_I froze, my heart broke and I went back to my room, and as I write this he is screwing some Ravenclaw sixth year. _

_He is such a pompous ferret. It's so wrong for me to be attracted to him. He is an inbred git._

_Yet it hurts so much to know that he doesn't want me, and I feel so ashamed that I feel pain over Draco Malfoy, the boy who I have despised for the past six year and who despises me. It hurts that he despises me. I haven't told anyone about my feelings for him, because who could I confess this dark attraction to? Ginny? Harry? Ron? I am not a idiot. I know that I am not attractive and that he will never want me but I long for the stupid ferret, I long to be one of the string of girls who leave his room in the morning, so satisfied. I am willing to sell my soul to the devil because all I have been able to think about is lately is him, and anything is better than this melancholic longing._

OOO

_A new girl came to our school today. Her name is Iris Sarquisio and her father is Jean-Pierre Sarquisio, the former French Minister for magic, I recognised the name from the Daily Profit. Draco stared at her, a hunger burning in his eyes. I hate her, because that is how I want him to look at me. I realise he wont though because she is nothing less than the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She has the most luscious, gorgeous dark-chocolate hair that emits a golden glow so that it looks honey coloured. She has these deep, dark blue eyes which have a tint of purple in them. She is astounding. Harry and Ron were talking about her all day. When they asked me if I agreed, I didn't respond, and they laughed and said, "you're just jealous." I didn't deny it and said that I had to go to the library._

_I went to the girl's toilets and just cried. It's so unfair that this stupid world is based entirely on things such as physical appearance and blood. It sickens me. It makes me jealous. It makes me depressed that no one will ever look at me the way they look at Iris._

OOO

_Draco caught me looking at him today in Charms and sneered at me and simply went back to speaking to Iris in French. I could tell it was French because I went on holiday there once. I didn't know that he could speak French. I know he can speak Latin because he translated something in Ancient Runes. He's so talented, which makes my attraction to him all the more depressing because it's not solely physical._

_Lavender likes Draco as well. I can see it in her eyes, a longing for him. She pissed Iris off today in Charms. When Professor Flitwick asked Iris a question and Iris didn't respond, Lavender yelled, "why don't you bother to learn to speak English you dim Frenchie?" Iris' eyes flashed violet and I was reminded of Voldemort. It was eerie and I resolved to research it._

_After lunch Lavender was taken to Madame Pompfrey with engorged purple lips which exuded blood. I think that Iris had something to do with it, but the Dralimbus curse is exceptionally difficult and I doubt that she would be able to do magic that even the best aurors are most incapable of performing._

OOO

_I got back my transfiguration essay today. My grades are slipping slightly. Funnily enough it doesn't bother me. I don't really care anymore. Marks are a sanctuary for me, but I can't hide from Draco there so what's the point? I researched Iris' glimmering eyes but the most probably explanation is that she is a Metamorphmagi, like Tonks, and that's pretty unlikely._

_Ron told me that he was considering asking Iris to go to Hogsmede this weekend, he looked extremely uncomfortable and desperate. I consoled him but advised him that it would probably be unwise. He brooded for a while and then went to practice Quidditch with Harry, I decided not to lecture him about NEWTs, as it would be slightly hypocritical._

OOO

_Harry remarked that I looked off today. It was probably because this morning Draco had made love to me. It was strange because he used muggle contraception. It was rough, but extremely pleasurable. When he was done he just left and I felt extremely used. The entire time he did not even look me in the eyes. It was my first time and Parvati told me that you always remember you first time. I can remember perfectly the way his breath felt on my throat as he came and the distracted look in his eyes. _

_When I saw his erection I foolishly hoped that he was thinking of me, but after he left I realised he probably wasn't._

_I cried for a long time. I used to read romances and cry when lovers died for each other, but I realise now that there's nothing more tragic then unrequited love. I love Draco. I don't know why or how it happened, but I know I do because when he left I contemplated giving him a love potion because I want to know how it would feel to have him look at me the way he looks at Iris._

_I know he loves her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful and absurdly intelligent without even studying. She's rich and powerful and everything I wish I was. I do love my parents, but I often fantasize about how it would be if I married Draco and was able to live in a grand manor and have people respect me just because my last name is Malfoy. _

OOO

_Harry looked extremely downtrodden at breakfast today. I questioned him about it, but he just had a haunted look in his eyes which were slightly puffy. I vaguely wondered if anyone saw the puffiness of my eyes._

_Iris and Draco walked into the Hall today in beautiful attire and I stared at him wishing that he would smile at me to acknowledge that he had made love to me. He didn't. Harry was on the verge of tears as he watched them leave the room. I think he's in love with Iris. I wish I were in love with Harry and he was in love with me, then things would be so simple and joyous. Ron said, "blimey she's beautiful," as Iris left and Harry and I looked at him coldly. He can be so daft. _

OOO

_Draco came into my room tonight whilst I was futilely trying to perfect my potions essay to beat Iris. He made love to me again with muggle contraception. I came, but he didn't. He left without saying a word to me._

_When he was gone I took a deep violet polyjuice potion and transformed into Iris. I just stood naked and stared into the mirror and cried at how pathetic I was. Her body was beautiful. Her legs were supple and slender. Her curves were what artists would sell their souls to recreate. Her hair was silken and my fingers flowed through it like water. Her eyes were so enchanting that I became slightly mesmerised by my reflection. I could see why Draco loved her. _

_When the potion wore off I was left with an acidic taste in my mouth at the fact that something as simple as appearance could define how a person was treated. _

_It is so stupid, a simple potion can make me a goddess._

OOO

_I made love to Draco again today. I gave him head and was extremely satisfied when I heard him moan in pleasure. I wondered vaguely whether I was better than Iris. I realised that I probably wasn't because when it was over Draco left and didn't come back until the next morning, he was only wearing boxers._

OOO

_I told Draco that I loved him today. I don't know why. Maybe I was wishing that he would smile at me, or declare his love for me. He just smirked. I looked away ashamed and continued to blow him. _

OOO

_Draco had sex with Padma Patil today. I know because they were screwing in the common room when I walked in. When he saw me he didn't do anything, he simply continued what he was doing until Padma screamed and he came with a grunt. She was panting and then she realised that I was in the room. She blushed and quickly grabbed her clothes and left. He did not say goodbye to the whore._

_I realise the hypocrisy in me calling her a whore, but I don't really care. I don't really care about anything anymore. I broke down in front of him and he picked me up and carried me to my room. He placed me on my bed and tucked me in._

_His gesture of kindness startled me and made me cry even more, because it gave me hope._

OOO

_I made love to Draco again today on my bed. When we were done for the first time he didn't get up and leave. We lay there and I told Draco that I loved him again. He had a sad smile on his face and simply nodded. I leant over and kissed his forehead. He stroked my hair and gave a small smirk and looked at the ceiling pensively. I know he was thinking about the way Iris' hair felt, because I was too. _

OOO

_In transfiguration today Iris and McGonagall talked. I didn't want to eavesdrop but my curiosity got the better of me. I didn't hear much but I heard something about Dumbledore and Voldemort. Draco, who was sitting near them saw me snooping and said, "mind your own business Hermione." It was the first time that he has ever said my name and it made me sad because it epitomised our relationship- I delight pitifully at his crude manner in uttering my first name and it meant so much to me, when he probably didn't realise or care. _

OOO

_I have been extremely busy lately due to impending NEWTs. Iris is beating me in every subject and Draco is beating me in potions and transfiguration. When I asked him how he was doing it he smirked and said, "blood engenders genius." We then made love. I noticed the bite marks on his shoulder and they made me sad because I didn't make them. I was about to bite down on Draco's shoulder when he threw me off my own bed and asked me "what the hell" I was doing, I shrugged nonchalantly, impersonating Iris' indifference. He realised this and smirked at me and said, "you will never be her."_

_He then left my room and didn't come back until the next morning when he was once again in his boxers. I wonder why he always came back without clothes. _

OOO

_Iris and Draco were talking about snow in Potions today, they were talking in French and I realised they were talking about snow because I went to the French Alps a few years ago and the word stuck. I wondered vaguely if Iris knew that Draco was having sex with me. I smiled to myself and felt a slight triumph over her, then felt sickened with myself._

OOO

_Draco made love to me again. We lay in my bed, he stared pensively at the ceiling. I absorbed his body, it was so heart-achingly beautiful. "Why are you so beautiful?" I had asked him. He told me it was because one day Hades was walking along a road and his cloak became stuck on a root, so he bent down and fixed it for Hades and Hades granted him eternal beauty for his heart. When he finished telling he story his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, as if he was contemplating the significance of his own words. He left shortly after._

_The story haunted as I pondered whether Hades was Voldemort._

OOO

_Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch today. Draco was spectacular. I was secretly happy for him, although I told Harry otherwise. Ron spluttered something about Ravenclaw being a push "pu-over" through a mouthful of mashed potatoes at lunch._

_Draco came into my room tonight. I congratulated him on his win but he didn't say anything and proceeded to climb on top of him. When we came he lay with me a while and I tried to make him laugh by telling him that Ron had been sweating profusely during the game rubbing a piece of hippogriff dung that Fred and George had given him for his birthday under the guise of 'fortune stone'. Draco simply snickered and left._

OOO

_Iris looked strange today. She looked extremely tired. I sat behind her in Arithmancy and saw that her hands were shaking slightly. I wondered if Draco had noticed. Iris spent the entire lesson with her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. _

_She looked extremely beautiful nonetheless and I contemplated accioing another of her hairs so that I could be her for another few hours. I was disgusted by my own depravity._

_Draco made love to me again, he walked into my room in the middle of the night with a giant erection and look troubled. He made frustrated love to me that night, reminding me of our first time. _

_He asked me to perform a cheering charm on him and I did. It was the first time he had ever asked me to do something for him and I'm happy that he needs me. He then left._

_When I awoke later I saw him in the common room with spell books all around him transfiguring a twig in a cup of dirt. I stood there silently as he worked for hours making the twig into a beautiful tree with little golden pears on them. He then spent another hour turning the leaves a beautiful shade of dark emerald and the pears golden. He then opened a book and began muttering incantations at the tree which shimmered and rippled. When he was finished he put the tree into a little box, the sun had just begun to wake up and he yawned. He then left the room._

_I cried to myself, because I knew it was for Iris. _


	10. X

**X**

When Iris and Draco had finished reading then remained quiet. Draco was the first to break the silence mumbling, "that was strange."

Iris didn't reply. She was contemplating Hermione's lament. After a while she took a deep breath and said, "she's so in love with you Dray."

"I think she's in love with you as well."

"Mmm," Iris murmured.

"I cannot believe that she turns herself into you."

Iris ignored him and fell back into silent contemplation. "Do you feel guilty?" Iris asked. Her eyes looked like the night sea and Draco drowned in them, pondering her question.

"No. I feel uncomfortable at her sadness and obsessiveness, but I do not feel guilt because to feel guilt would mean I cared about her, and my feelings for her are at best mild dislike," he replied truthfully. "What about you?"

Iris smiled, a genuine smile, which lit up her face and made Draco's heart glow, "I feel happy." Draco could not help but laugh, because she certainly looked happy about Hermione's angst. "I'm happy because I'm me and you're you. I'm happy that I am not as feeble minded as Granger. I'm happy that I don't love you and you don't love me, but we'll be happier than Granger ever will be."

Draco grinned at the truth of her words and how eerily beautiful she looked, and said, "love is such a futile dream. I truly do not see why people long for it."

"It's because they have nothing else. Look at Granger. She has pathetic Pothead and fire crotch as companions. She is unattractive and her intelligence takes so much effort. She is living in a pallid imitation of life because she will never be us. In a way I pity her."

Draco smiled, "I truly don't think I can bear to screw her anymore." Iris' eyes darkened but she didn't say anything. Draco didn't probe, at least not verbally, that night they _made love_ as Hermione would so idealistically say, and it was perhaps the best ever because they revelled in the fact that Voldemort's daughter would never feel the ecstasy they did as they simultaneously orgasmed as Iris bit down on Draco's recently healed shoulder to stifle the pleasure.


	11. XI

**XI**

The next day in charms Hermione was not present. Neither was she at lunch, nor dinner, nor the day after that. Dumbledore had made an announcement asking anyone who had any information regarding her disappearance to come forward. By the next day they had searched her room and found nothing incriminating, nor would they, because the ashes Hermione's diary had been scattered into the wind.

Draco did not ask Iris about Hermione's disappearance although he noticed the flash of violet as Dumbledore had made his speech. Harry and Ron and several other Gryffindor students looked pale and sickly, their eyes swollen and brows knitted, lost in thoughts for their friend.

Finally, a few weeks later on the front page of the daily profit was the headline, 'He Who Must Not be Named's Daughter'. They did not need any witty headlines or puns because the title said it all. There was a large photo of Hermione Granger on the cover. In the Great Hall, after the owls had delivered the post there was a morbid silence as people read what Iris had told Malfoy a weeks ago and about how an source close to Voldemort's had explained that Voldemort had kidnapped Hermione and murdered Bellatrix, along with Hermione's adopted parents. Harry and Ron stood and left the Hall with murder in their faces. A loud bang erupted when Dumbledore called "petrificus totalus" and froze the two boys. They were carried off to the hospital wing and administered with a dreamless sleep potion. Seventh years were given the day off and Iris was made temporary head girl.

In Iris' room, Draco and Iris sat under the lustrous pear tree. Draco looked wearily at Iris. There was too much to take in. After a silence Iris softly said, "yes, I anonymously told Voldemort. No, it wasn't I who wrote to the daily profit. Yes, I destroyed her diary. No, I will not tell you why I did it. Just trust me."

He stared at her at the mention of trust. Trust was such a Gryffindor trait, it rendered people weak and vulnerable and susceptible to betrayal. However, Draco did trust Iris because never had she done anything to hurt him and some small portion of him knew that she never would. She had never been dishonest with him to his knowledge. Iris spent the rest of the day teaching Draco how to become an Animagi as he had become sufficiently proficient at Ligilimency.

That night they did not have sex but simply lay there talking about their views on literature, languages, politics and magic.


	12. XII

**XII**

A few weeks later, in Care of Magical Creatures Professor Grubby plant showed the class thestrals, or lack thereof for some students, despite complaints that they had already studied thestrals with Hagrid in fifth year.

Iris frustrated at the invisible creatures, contemplated killing Ron who was standing in front of her, so that she would be able to see them. She muttered this to Draco in Latin, who had been running his hands through his hair, equally frustrated. Draco laughed.

"Weasel," Draco called, "would you allow me to kill you so that Iris and I can see the thestrals, I'll pay you."

Ron tensed at Draco's taunt but did not turn around, his mind still with Hermione. Iris smirked and drew her wand and muttered "wingardium leviosa" levitating dirt and dropping it onto where the thestrals were. The dirt hung in the air, outlining three thestrals. Iris smiled as the outlines began to disappear as the thestrals beat their wings.

Halfway into the class Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, came and dropped a letter in Professor Plank's gloved hands.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Sarquisio, the head master would like to see you in his office."

The four students walked briskly to the head office, Harry and Ron with morose expressions, Malfoy and Iris looking apathetic.

"So, fire crotch, how's your girlfriend? Run off to daddy because you were so bad in the sack? Maybe the dark lord has set her up with some well endowed Death Eater," Malfoy baited as they neared Dumbledore's office. Ron turned a ripe shade of fuchsia with his ears bordering on purple. Iris sighed with boredom.

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office Harry muttered "butterbeer" to the statue who sprang aside. They trudged up the stairs to meet a smiling Dumbledore who greeted them with his characteristic twinkling eyes and motioned for them to sit.

"Ah, Miss Sarquisio, you are looking more beautiful by the day," Dumbledore beamed at Iris who stared back at him blankly. "So on to business, you are probably all wondering why you are here. Well Harry, Ron I know that you were entertaining a rescue mission from Miss Granger so I simply wrote to her to find out her condition. Here is her response," Dumbledore merrily handed the two boys an envelope.

Ron ripped it open and he and Harry quickly began to read, Iris pretended to glance imperturbably around the room whilst using Ligilimency to probe Harry's thoughts:

_Professor Dumledore,_

_I am fine, well as fine as one can be being the offspring of evil. Please tell Harry and Ron that I am fine, and tell them that a rescue mission is not necessary as I will be returning to school in three months to sit my NEWTs. I am sorry I am unable to finish my tenure as head girl, although I have every confidence that you will find a suitable replacement. I am also sorry that I am unable to attend the Conference for Magical Brethren. _

_Please apologise to Harry and Ron for not being able to write to them myself, but this one letter took all my ingenuity to smuggle out. Please tell them that I of course did not know about my true parentage, nor did Voldemort until recently. Tell them that I will be fine and tell them not to worry. Also please say hello to the head boy for me and wish him well, in his duties. _

_Hermione_

At the last line Harry and Ron spluttered and Iris rolled her eyes. Dumbledore, who was examining his fingers pleasantly, as if he had never seen them before, looked up and beamed at the students. "So do not contemplate going on a rescue mission, because you will be reunited with Hermione in due course. Now if you would return to your classes I would like a word with Miss Sarquisio and Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Ron glared scathingly at Malfoy, Ron because of his mention in Hermione's letter and Harry because he surmised the implications.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss Sarquisio, I would like to invite you as head boy and head girl, and also as the academically highest achieving boy and girl, to represent Hogwarts at the Conference of Magical Brethren in two weeks. Hermione Granger was initially supposed to attend, yet seeing as how she is unable to, I could not decide between the two of you," he finished smiling indulgently at the two stunning creatures before him.

"Fine," Draco said indifferently.

"Okay," Iris said with a small tilt of her head.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said enthusiastically, oblivious to their lacklustre demeanours. "You will be transported by carriage to the venue, which is at Belltop Castle, the Friday after next at four pm and will reside there until Tuesday afternoon. You will participate in a series of conferences, debates, workshops and speeches with the most noted names in magic from around the globe. I hope that you will make Hogwarts proud. Here are your formal invitations and schedules," Dumbledore said handing them each a thick stack of parchment.

After classes Iris and Draco sat in the head's common room beside the fireplace reading through the schedule. Iris smirked every now and again when she came upon names she recognised.

"Dimitri Balashov," Draco muttered. "Isn't he the Russian seeker?" an image of a striking man from the last Quidditch world cup coming to mind.

"Yes. I've dated him," Iris said offhandedly. Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"What would you rate him?"

"A one, since meeting you, my standards have changed," she smirked at him.

He smiled in mock-flattery and continued reading the list. "This is about every notable person in the magical world."

Iris grinned at him, "imagine the connections one could make."

"What are you proposing?"

"Ah, in due time Dray, in due time."

Draco had recently become a proficient Animagus, a snake, so they spent the next few hours practicing wandless magic. Whereby Iris told Draco to simply stare at a few grains of sand and intone "wingardium leviosa" as she read thick tome entitled 'A History of Medieval Russian Magic,' in Russian.

After eight hours of doing this a grain of sand moved slightly and Draco called out, unable to contain his excitement. Iris rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, recalling when she had first been able to move a grain of sand without her wand. She leant over and kissed him and soon they were both clothes-less, the sand and the tome abandoned for more libidinous pursuits.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Two mornings later, Draco was able to make grains of sand wriggle a few millimetres at will and Iris had finished her book as well as 'Bolshevism and Magic', 'Oriental Dark Arts' and an essay on 'The Effect of He Who Must not be Named on the Iraq War.'

Iris and Draco were sitting at breakfast when the post arrived. Draco received a letter adorned with the Malfoy crest, which he recognised as being written in his mother's hand. He opened the letter and quickly closed it again and stood up and left. Iris followed him back to the head's common room.

Draco opened the letter and sat on the sofa. Iris sat by his side staring at the grains of sand on the table, respecting his privacy. When Draco pushed the letter into her hands his mask had slipped and his face was ashen.

_Draco,_

_Do not read this where prying eyes can see. I am writing this letter in secret, away from Lucius and the Dark Lord. You are in grave danger my little Draco. The Dark Lord knows about you and Granger and has placed a bounty on your head. I have escaped and I am fine, do not come looking for me, and I cannot tell you where I am in case this letter should go astray. Your father has sided with the Dark Lord so do not be fooled._

_I love you my precious Draco,_

_Cissa._

Iris stared blankly at the letter. She and Draco stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Truth is a funny thing," Iris mused, "so numbing, so superfluous. Would you rather live blissfully, or be marred by the truth? Because what is truth if you don't know it? It's irrelevant."

His curiosity rippled through his veins, "truth only matters when it can wound you. Can your truth wound me Iris?"

Iris rubbed her forehead thoughtfully, "I think it's time I told you the truth about me. But screw me one more time, in case the truth warps everything."

He stared into her enchanting eyes, willing the truth to float to the surface of the dark pools, but they remained nonchalant. He nodded slowly and complied, carrying Iris delicately to his bed.

Everything was, almost, forgotten as they became lost in pleasure- the fears, regrets and anger- all driving them to push harder, scratch deeper, scream louder, moan longer and orgasm fuller, until they collapsed, exhausted, and reality flittered irritatingly back to their consciousnesses.

They lay on their sides in the emerald and silver silk sheets as they had done so many times before, except this time there was a tangible tension, crackling between them.

"Ligilimency my mind Dray," Iris whispered softly and much like pushing his hard anatomy into her, he slid into her mind and became absorbed by the thoughts that had floated to the forefront.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

_A young Iris, of seven or eight, was sitting alone in a classroom._ Draco smiled at how innocent she looked. _She was sitting with her back extremely straight as an ugly woman lectured her about potions in German and Iris scribbled on a parchment diligently. Iris scribbled for a while until the bottle ran out of ink and she stopped writing. _

"_Accio another one, you are a witch aren't you?" the woman cried angrily. From the corner of the room a man stirred. _Draco had not previously noticed him because he appeared to have unified with the shadows._ The man was extremely handsome, tall, with strong aristocratic features and deep, demanding eyes. His hair was dark brown, but just like Iris' it had emitted a golden radiance. It was evident this man was her father._

_The man walked to Iris and kneeled in front of her and said sweetly in German, "beautiful, this world is not kind to women, no matter how beautiful they are. Your mother died because she was unable to fend for herself proficiently. You must be self-sufficient. When you want something, get it; do not wait for it to be handed to you on a silver platter." With that the man leaned forward and kissed Iris' smooth forehead. Iris' eyes were sad and lonesome, showing emotion that Draco had never seen in real life. She accioed the ink bottle and continued her writing, neither the ugly woman nor the man noticed the single pearl tear that rolled down her cheek and plopped dejectedly on the parchment._

_The scene changed and Iris was a few years older, around ten or eleven. She was reading a letter from Beauxbatons, thrill swathing her features. Her father was sitting by the fireplace watching his daughter's excited face. Iris looked imploringly at her father who simply shook his head and said in Latin, "what will they teach you there gorgeous? You have already completed the NEWT examinations; it would be a waste of time. Now go with Hetty, your bags are already packed, I am expecting a guest." Iris vacated her seat, her face downtrodden and followed the ugly woman from the room. _

_As Hetty carried her suitcase Iris glanced back into the room and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting by her father talking in muted tones. Iris pricked her ears as she heard her father say, "it would be a good match indeed, but how many languages does young Malfoy speak?" At which point Hetty grabbed Iris from and apparated them to the international floo network._

_The scene changed once again and Iris was now thirteen or fourteen and her previously boyish figure had begun to fill out into her sumptuous curves. Iris was sitting with her back straight in the classroom as a different woman, who was even uglier than Hetty reprimanded Iris harshly in Chinese. Iris gazed at her nonchalantly with her beautiful eyes which were a deep navy. The woman screamed, "focus. Becoming an Animagi is hardly that difficult. Even for your meagre mind." _

_Iris simply laughed and replied, "I knew how to by the third day." She proceeded to transform into a snake and bit the woman whose cries of pain were overwhelmed by Iris' father's bellows._

"_Know you place Iris," he roared and he crucioed her for a few seconds. Iris' did not cry but her face conveyed angst and anger. Her father dismissed her._

_The scene transformed and Iris looked to be sixteen. They were in an opulent house in Russia. Outside it was dark and snowing, but inside it was warm and cosy as a fire cackled in the grate. Iris looked beautiful. She was dressed in a blood red gown with black lack, which embellished her curves. Her hair was in a bun and curled tendrils falling to her nape. Her lips were flushed and her eyes were an alluring navy. She sat with her back straight, beside her father on an opulent four poster bed with red silk sheets. They appeared to be waiting for something or someone. Iris' face was the mask of indifference which Draco was accustomed to but there was a slight, almost indiscernible fear in her eyes._

_Then there was a small pop and Iris started, slightly. Voldemort walked out of the shadows. He bowed slightly at Iris' father then turned to face her. His eyes flickered red as he devoured her appearance, hungrily. Iris repressed a shudder and he smiled sordidly at her. _

_After a prolonged silence, Voldemort looked to Iris' father and hissed, "leave us." Her father bowed deeply, his eyes only flickering slightly towards his beautiful daughter and left, closing the door._

_Voldemort moved towards Iris and stroked her bare neck. She winced at how cold his fingers were against her warm skin. Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Look at me, Iris," he hissed. She turned her face, which looked like fragile porcelain in its pale perfection and stared into his crimson eyes, fear in her eyes. Voldemort stroked her cheek and she trembled involuntarily. "Do I repulse you, my beauty?" _

"_No, my lord."_

_Voldemort let out a chuckle and hissed, "lies. I am proficient in Ligilimency, my dear, but I don't need it to see the fear in your eyes." He muttered and incantation his appearance changed and he became Tom Riddle, except for his eyes, which glimmered red with desire. _

_Iris gasped, her fear dissipating slightly as she wondered how he was able to change his appearance so quickly. Voldemort laughed brushing his lips against her cheek and said, "I am the dark lord, Iris, omnipotent. However, it is because this is the real me and the other is just a façade I adorn to frighten others." Iris wondered why he was telling her this and he chucked, "it is because when I screw whores like Bellatrix I don't care. However, I want you to want me. Who knows maybe even love me," he spat the word "love" and laughed once again and began to kiss her neck longingly._

_Iris was frightened by the escalating lust in his eyes as he suffocated her neck in gentle kisses. Iris whimpered slightly with fear and discomfort as his kisses became increasingly harsh. Her neck throbbed under his hard sucks and she blinked, stoically trying to get over the pain. He roughly threw her onto the bed and ripped her dress off her, impatiently gorging his eyes on her figure, which adorned only silky red lace lingerie. He kissed her stomach and worked his way back up to her neck and hissed in her ear, "are you a virgin Iris?" She nodded, her eyes betraying her dread and bitterness as he harshly probed her mind and smiled satisfied. He ripped off her lingerie and his own robes to reveal a giant, throbbing erection. She stared, startled, frightened, helpless. He laughed, groping roughly at her ripe breasts and muttered a contraceptive spell._

_He kissed her harshly down the expanse of her body and the roughly thrust his wand into her most sacred place and pushed relentlessly. Finally satisfied when she was wet enough he held her down, and forced his appendage into her, she screamed out in pain and fury that he had taken from her what was supposed to be a gift. He laughed maliciously and brutally pushed against her. He pumped in and out of her, his pleasure escalating as she turned her head to the side as she was blinded by the pain. A single pearl tear rolled from her eyes, which Voldemort did not see as he was too absorbed in his pleasure. Finally, he grunted as he emptied himself into her._

_He laughed contently and callously spooned her and fell into a dreamless sleep cupping her breast. _

_Iris lay there as emotions coursed through her- sadness, shame, anger, hatred, fury and finally vengeance. Iris lay stiff the entire night, kept alive by her hat. She resolved to avenge herself. _

_She methodically pondered courses of action and concluded that revenge is indeed a dish best serve cold and there would be no point in resisting him. So when he awoke the next morning she feigned desire and his lust blinded him to the fallacy of her declarations. So she forced herself to scream in faux-pleasure as she rode him to climax, and she herself also climaxed and she hazily noted that it was nice experience. She smiled seductively at Voldemort as they both dressed, secretly wanting to vomit._

_Voldemort announced to her father that he was pleased with her and told him that there were matters which he had to take care of and ordered him to come to Britain in two months time when the matters would be resolved and, "Harry Potter will be dead." He then dismissed her father and kissed Iris passionately, "until we next time, my beauty."_

"_Farewell, my lord," she smiled magnificently._

"_Please, you are my lover Iris, call me Tom."_

_She smiled indulging his insane fantasy, "farewell, Tom." Voldemort bowed as he left her and disapparated. The second he was gone Iris' body slumped and she ran up to her room and stripped her clothes, scourgified herself and adorned her ugliest robes. She wanted to take a long, scalding bath to clean herself, but she knew that time was of the essence. She ran to the room of her teacher, an ugly old man, and said, "Pietre, please, you must teach me Ligilimency."_

_The old teacher who had heard the damned girl's screams of pains, nodded sadly and they set to work. Within three days, she became a proficient Occlumens, driven by her detestation. Only then did she allow her self to bathe and sleep._

_The scene shifted and Iris was in a plush room and Voldemort was sleeping next to her on the expansive bed. She lay there probing his mind until she found Voldemort's most guarded secret, his six horcruxes. Iris pretended to wake the next morning shortly after Voldemort did. "Tom, I shall be in the library," she smiled seductively._

"_Not before you satisfy me, my love." She subdued a convulsion, her face remaining a flawless ruse and she smiled adoringly._

"_Of course, if you didn't suggest it I would have had to rape you."_

_He laughed, oblivious to the irony. As he pounded into her, she tried to drown out reality with thoughts of her many liaisons in Russia. _

_She went to his library and searched for hours until she finally came upon books about horcruxes. She memorised the incantations and instructions, for once thankful for her years of disciplined study._

_She immediately went to her room and did the deed, splitting her soul and pouring it into a galleon, which she then put into a bag of galleons placed into her drawer. She then walked into Voldemort's room and once again, they had sex; and once again, she drowned it out with thoughts of Russia._

_As Voldemort slept, she probed his mind for the locations of the horcruxes and memorised them studiously._

_The next morning when Voldemort awoke Iris again pretended to stir, she grinned, a genuine, soul consuming grin, and said, "I dreamt of you, Tom." Voldemort smiled and kissed her on the forehead before one again screwing her, but this time she did not need to drift to Russia, she simply thought of how it would feel when, after destroying his horcruxes, she severed his appendage and killed him. _


	15. XV

**XV**

Silence ensued as Draco exited Iris' mind and returned to the bed.

His heart stung, but his mind was numb, with shock. Then the emotions hit. He hated Voldemort, not with the childish scorn he felt for Harry Potter, but with an unbridled sense of disgustful rage.

Iris smiled sardonically at him, but did not speak. She did not need to. Her heart did not ache at the resurgence of the memories she had repressed, she simply felt the all-consuming vengeance which had fanaticised her since the day her soul was torn by Voldemort's greed. For her making a horcrux had been painless, because her soul was already broken, it was simply a matter of moving it.

Finally, Draco reached out and stroked her jaw, his warm fingers conjuring memories of the cold, cruel ones but she smiled because it was Draco, and she was safe.

They had sex, slowly, gently, yet tantalisingly and the gentle strokes of his appendage inside her built to massive orgasms. Never had the difference between her two lovers been so obvious.

Then, without a word, they made their way to classes. Neither talked during classes, because there was nothing to say. They already knew what would ensue. Iris did not need Draco's sympathy, she needed his help.

OOO

After classes they walked to her room. When they were inside, she cast "muffliato" so that they would not be overheard.

She ripped off her necklace and proceeded to obliterate it, "this, as you can guess was from him on the night before my seventeenth birthday, which I spent in his company."

Draco smirked at her casual obliteration of something which probably cost more than the entirety of Hogwarts. "He loves you, you know."

"I know," she replied. "But what is love? It simply an amalgamation of pathetic desires. Isn't it ironic that he _loves_ me and his daughter _loves _you. They are such fools."

Draco laughed, and then asked seriously, a foreign tenderness permeating his voice, "are you okay?"

She smiled lightly at him, her second real smile and replied, "no. But I will be."

He nodded slightly then said, "I'm sure you have been plotting this out for a long time. Enlighten me."

She laughed, "It's a game on two levels. The first is a game of numbers. There will undoubtedly be a Final Battle and thus we need the numbers. I propose recruiting and siding with the fools of the light and letting them take the fall. Secondly it is a game of skill and wit. In terms of magic, I can safely say, now that I have mastered wandless magic, my skill surpasses his. Yours will too by the time the final battle ensues."

He laughed at her brisk business-like tone and the extent of her planning, but then his face darkened realising that she probably plotted this whilst he was ravaging her.

"In terms of recruiting, we need propaganda to entice the masses. This I propose be in the form of you."

"What on earth do you mean?" Draco asked bemused.

"People need something to rally towards, something to fight for. I propose this be the new dark lord, the pureblood Draco Malfoy." Her melodic laugh issued from her mouth.

His eyes gleamed acquisitively at the notion, "why not you?"

"I am a woman, despite my magical proficiency, I will always be one. The masses are dim and prejudice, they see women as inferior. Therefore they need a strong male as a rallying point, you." Draco laughed and ruminated her genius and her accurate, albeit jaded, perception of the world.

"So what is your plan of action, my dark queen?"

"Well, with my anonymous instruction Potter and his golden trio have gotten rid of all but one horcrux, which resides in Potter himself. Potter does not know, but I found out after a thorough Ligilimency of Snape, during the heated moments of passion." Draco looked disgusted. "You screwed McGonagall, hypocrite. Anyway basically it's fairly simple- gather followers, win over the light, beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the final battle ensuring that Potter also dies, and then kill Voldemort."

Draco laughed, "you make it sound so simple."

"It is, for us. We will utilise the Conference for the Magical Brethren to draw support to our cause. After we attain perfect NEWTs we will pledge loyalty to Dumbledore and then the rest will follow." Draco smirked at her arrogance, but thought that it wasn't completely unfounded.

He smirked and she mockingly snapped, "now get back to making sand wriggle," and he was reminded of one of her hideous teachers.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Over the next two weeks Iris read through a stack of material in preparation for the congregation on various topics which she surmised would be debated as Draco sat for hours on end practicing Ligilimency on his class mates; constantly turning into a snake and back; but mostly sitting in front of a pile of sand muttering "wingardium leviosa." After a week he nudged Iris still focusing on the sand and she laughed at the deformed heart he had created with his mind. She muttered an incantation and the sand compacted and transfigured into a rock. He spent the next week trying to lift the rock.

Finally Friday came and they dressed, Iris in silky ivory robes and Draco in grey. The pale, shimmery colours making them appear ethereal and divine.

At four they made their way down to the thestral pulled carriages, which looked as if they moved on their own accord to Iris and Draco who had still not seen death, yet.

They arrived at the beautiful Belltop manor and Iris bent over and whispered in Draco's ear in Latin, "remember, charming, we are here to win allegiances." She purred, biting his ear softly, eliciting a shudder. He threw her a scathing look due to hardness in his pants. She muttered something and his erection placated, he wondered why she didn't do that the night she watched him relieve himself, then smiled as comprehension swept over him.

He smiled, a genuine smile, and stepped graciously out of the carriage, beaming for the press from many newspapers including the Daily Prophet. He courteously held out his hand and helped Iris out of the carriage. With her arm in his they walked gracefully up the stairs and smiled considerately at the press who had been whipped into a flurry by the arrival of the beautiful pair. When they reached of the top of the stairs Draco bowed and Iris curtseyed civilly. They entered the hall where most of the delegates had already arrived and sat around small tables. As the beautiful pair entered conversation literally ceased as the beaming twosome, in virginal colours, walked enchantingly into the room, they bowed and curtseyed coyly. Draco chivalrously lead Iris to a table with spare seats and held out her chair for her with a low bow. She curtseyed and sat gracefully and smiled charmingly at the other five people at the table. Draco seated himself next to her and poured her a glass of butterbeer from a jug and inclined the jug in turn to the five people at the table.

Draco and Iris initiated small talk and conversed smoothly with the other five people at their table, silently appraising each one. There were two German delegates at their table, one from Australia, one from America and one from France. Iris talked first to the French delegate, a pretty female, who recognised Iris as daughter of the former Minister for Magic. They conversed for a while and Iris smiled politely and modestly apologised for having to discontinue their conversation, as she had to address the Germans, although "unwillingly, I assure you, Mademoiselle." The French girl was completely taken by her charisma and said it was fine.

Draco in the meantime was engaged with the Australian boy and the American girl jovially debating the similarities and differences between the magical communities in the two countries. Iris deemed that he would make an excellent diplomat and turned her attention to the German pair, a somewhat handsome dark haired boy and a run of the mill girl whose frizzy hair reminded Iris of Hermione.

"Hello, how are you enjoying this conference so far?" she asked pleasantly.

"It's okay, the people are extremely beautiful, especially your handsome companion," the girl said smiling at Draco who smiled charmingly at her.

Iris laughed, "please, do not flatter him, his head is bid enough as it is, and what about you, sir?"

"I would rather be playing Quidditch," the girl nudged him, "but I am still very pleased to be here."

"Ignore my brother; he wants to be the next Viktor Krum. Where is Krum by the way? The schedule said that he was going to be here," the girl asked glancing around hopefully.

Iris thought that Krum would probably like the girl seeing as how she was as mediocre and frizzy-haired as his formed flame, Hermione, and conveyed this to Draco via Ligilimency causing him to stifle a laugh with a cough. Iris, however, simply smiled indulgently and engaged the German pair in conversation simultaneously about Quidditch and Krum's love life. The girl laughed derisively as she mocked Hermione's appearance, especially her bushy hair, the hypocrisy muffled by her evidently deluded arrogance.

Finally Belltop, a man so old that it was a wonder that he was still alive let alone hosting function, stood up to speak. His sonorused voice crackled around the hall, "welcome my striking guests from around the world. I hope that this congregation will be the three e's- enlightening, enlivening and enjoyable. Now enjoy the feast." He smiled and sat to a bout of civil applause. Iris caught his eye and smiled, bowing her head slightly. The old man smiled at the polite, stunning girl.

Dinner was served and then music was played and the men meandered around the hall to find partners. Draco extended his hand to the pretty French girl and Iris walked to Belltop. She smiled, "may I have this dance, Master Belltop?" she asked curtseying graciously.

The old man's intelligent face creased into a smile and rose. They danced about the hall expertly.

"What is your name, and what school are you from my dear?"

"I am Iris Sarquisio and I am from Hogwarts, sir." The old man tensed and Iris sensed she knew why. "Pray my brazenness, but do you know Voldemort?"

The old man shuddered almost imperceptibly. "My dear, of course I know him, everybody knows him."

"Please Master Belltop, do not insult my intelligence. You know very well what I am asking, are you a Death Eater?"

The old man smiled sadly, "I think you already know the answer to that."

"Humour me," Iris replied crisply.

"Yes, I am," he said dejectedly.

"You regret the decision to sell you soul to Voldemort?"

"How can I confess that to his betrothed?"

Iris smiled acerbically, evaluating her options. Deciding would not really matter if Voldemort found out about her change of heart, as it was inevitable that he would eventually, "I am his only in pretence," Iris stated coolly.

The man smiled at her, and nodded forlornly, "how is it that the Dark Lord does not realise this? Is he so blinded by love?"

"The mudblood is partially blinded by love," _but more by my expertise at Ligilimency. _

Belltop smiled at her aptitude and replied, _you are very talented to be able to evade the Dark Lord. What is it you are going to do? I don't see one such as yourself living a life of lies and servitude. _

Iris smiled at his perceptiveness and at the fact that she had picked the perfect ally, "Master Belltop if I told you I would have to kill you. Will you aid me blindly?"

The intelligent old man thought for a while and twirled Iris, "for a beautiful face, I would do anything." She smiled.

The first conference was a debate on Goblin wars. Many, including Iris, Draco and Belltop argued in favour for the suppression of Goblins. Those who argued against spoke of "justice", "equality" and "peace" and Iris said to Draco, _the battlelines are drawn_.

Iris and Draco won the debate with the logic of Iris' declaration that "to allow the Goblins wands, would be tantamount to firing Avada Kadevra at ourselves."

To which Draco added, "to best the foe, one must dissipate compassion with the realisation that they would kill you in a heartbeat, even if we allowed them wands. Peace, as faux-empathetic fools preach, cannot come because our two species will always be different, will never _empathise _with one another and will always maintain arrogant notions of superiority. It is specious to argue that these bloody feuds are fought over denying the Goblin's wands. That is simply a façade for the hate and jealousy between our two species which is born with conception and ends with death."

_Touché_, Iris commented, Draco smirked.

The next conference was a demonstration of the uses of tangible Patronuses by the two Chinese wizards who had made the recent invention. The delegates watched enthralled, as the two men conjured patronuses, one a bear and one a lion, which fought and battled and actually caused physical damage to the room- breaking a chair and toppling a table, until the bear patronus won. They then taught the delegates how it was achieved and the delegates set about practising for an hour. Iris and Draco mastered it within the first fifteen. Draco then turned his snake to various people and proceeded to kill their patronuses, despite that most had not even mastered making their patronuses tangible.

Iris walked over to one of the Chinese men, the one who's Patronus had won, and proceeded to converse with him in Chinese for a few minutes. His was tanned, and muscular. His eyes were dark and handsome and his face was nicely chiselled. Iris smiled and contemplated winning him over physically. They discussed the consequences of his invention for a while. Then Iris smirked and said, "I challenge you to a dual."

He bowed his head and they went to the centre of the room. Iris conjured her snake patronus and the man his bear. They proceeded to battle. The man's brow rutted in concentration and bewilderment that this beautiful girl had been able to master the incantation in a quarter of an hour. Eventually Iris' snake wrapped around the man's bear and proceeded to crush it, the snake's purple eyes gleaming. The bear soon stopped moving and the snake continued to crush it, until the bear ripped in half and disappeared. Everyone watched in awe as the man bowed to Iris and she smiled benevolently. The silence was broken by Draco's brash laugh and declaration, "I challenge you to a dual, Miss Sarquisio."

Iris laughed maliciously as Draco took the man's place. Her snake hissed at Draco as he conjured his snake partonus. The delegates watched enthralled as the two silver patronuses circled each other. The snakes hissed at one another then Draco's snake's lunged at Iris', but instead of striking they appeared to be kissing. The snakes entwined and amorously began to mate, to the laughs and applaud of the delegates. The snakes then slithered out of the room together. The Chinese man with the bear patronus smiled at Iris and Draco and declared to the crowd, "I see that our invention has been put to good use. Unfortunately that concludes this conference. Please make your way back to the hall where you will have your final conference."

After another heated debate, this time about the influence of Bolshevism on magic, the delegates were allocated their rooms. Iris' and Draco's were next to one another and soon after settling Draco strolled into Iris' room under the guise of returning a book. That night, inspired by their patronuses Iris and Draco themselves turned into snakes and had sex. Laughing they transformed back and had sex as people.


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Draco awoke alone early the next morning and correctly surmised that Iris was winning support. He strolled around her room and was attacked by an enchanted parchment with a list of ten names and room numbers in Iris' elegant calligraphy. At the bottom of the parchment were the words, "screw them into loyal submission." Draco laughed and scratched his bare chest and dressed carefully before making his way to the first room.

Each of the girls were extremely beautiful and he recognised them as the most brilliant from the debates of the previous evening, he smiled at Iris' observational aptitude.

When he was finished he contently made his way to the Hall, winking at some of the swooning females. He saw Iris sitting with Belltop conversing languidly. He made his way over to the pair and picked up a discarded newspaper. By way of greeting, Iris smirked knowingly at Draco and then resumed her conversation with Belltop.

"Gender lines are helpful when it comes to order, but they are so deluded, it is not like blood which defines the essence of ones being, but simply societal shackles which have no basis in competency," Belltop stated to Iris.

Iris' rolled her eyes and said to Draco, "don't we look beautiful?" who was examining their photo on the cover of the Daily Prophet.

"You look fat," he stated and she hit his arm indignantly and he laughed, "so vain."

Iris rolled her eyes and turned back to Belltop, "he is my accomplice, and what do mean gender lines are deluded? Woman are weaker than men because sex for men is domination and pleasure, whereas for women it is servitude."

Belltop laughed, "yes but that is only because it is society's propriety that stigma shroud women in terms of sex."

Iris pondered this and shook her head, "no, society's laws are a reflection of truth. Women only enjoy sex if they are properly stimulated, men just enjoy sex period. If a woman is raped it would feel unbearable, if a man was raped I think he would be glad."

Belltop stared at her pensively, not unlike the manner in which Draco did, and Draco laughed crudely and said, "it would be even worse for a man because his body would force him to enjoy it, and yet, like a woman, he would feel complete domination. So his pain would be tenfold due to the fact that he must enjoy humiliation."

Belltop laughed and Iris scowled at the truth of Draco's words. Draco smirked and made his way over to a group of attractive French girls and began a five way dalliance.

Their first conference for the day was a lecture by an Argentinean witch about magical politics. The witch made a passing reference to Jean-Pierre Sarquisio and gestured respectfully to Iris who smiled benevolently.

The second conference was a debate about the statute of secrecy and similar battle lines were draws as the goblin wars. Those in favour of the statute argued that it was a necessary sacrifice to dispel animosity and jealousy; and to prevent skirmishes. To which Draco snorted arrogantly and said its only positive repercussion was to prevent the "contamination of blood." Iris frowned at his bluntness but was encouraged by the cruel laugh of many of the delegates, most of whom were pureblood. People were beginning to reveal their true colours.

At lunch the only six non-purebloods in the entire congregation, marginalised themselves to a table in a corner.

Iris and Draco sat with Belltop, the two Chinese men who had developed the tangible Patronuses, the Argentinean witch and two German wizards. The German wizards were conversing in German with Draco about their upcoming demonstration which would involve various magical creatures and Iris talked to the Argentinean witch about magical politics in rapid Spanish. Belltop was congratulating the two Chinese men and taunting the one with the Bear patronus about his defeat by Iris the previous night. The Chinese man was running his hand through his hair trying to defend himself, muttering that he was tired after his fight with the other Chinese man.

Dimitri Balashov and Krum made their way over to the table, they greeted Iris like old friends, which they were. Conversation flowed freely and Dimitri eventually steered the conversation towards Draco's arguments during the debate on the Statute of Secrecy.

"I cannot believe you verbalised such prejudice at such an open conference," Dimitri said half scolding, half amused.

"Yes, what _were _you thinking Draco Malfoy?" Iris cooed sarcastically.

Draco sneered and stated arrogantly, "I'm not going to lie. People should know who I am and what I stand for."

The Argentinean witch contemplated him intelligently, "since you believe so adamantly in muggle suppression are you a follower of the Dark Lord?"

Draco's eyes flashed and his calculated words froze the previously jovial mood, "I do not follow a mudblood lord."

There was complete silence at the table. Intelligent minds were flickering with swift thoughts. Iris said nothing. Belltop looked sombre with the realisation that he was in too deep in this quagmire to resurface and the only way out was down into the depths.

The silence was broken by one of the German men, "who do you follow?"

Draco looked serenely at Iris and she mentally rolled her eyes at the fact that he expected her to demonstrate subservience, but she replied coolly nevertheless, "he follows the new Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy."

Intelligent eyes flittered to aristocratic face of Draco Malfoy who had adorned it with a terrifying mask of cruel power. The cruelty startled some, but they all realised that Iris and Draco were serious and their youth was forgotten. Iris appraised their minds with her Ligilimency and realised that they were all willing to follow Draco. She conveyed this to Draco via Ligilimency. His voice rang with authority, "I will have to bind you with Fidellius, we can't have my plans leaking back to the mudblood can we?" They all nodded solemly as Draco cast the incantation.

When he was finished the Chinese man with the bear patronus stated softly, "you plan to overthrow him."

"Yes," Draco confirmed.

"How?" Krum asked.

Belltop smiled, "I'm sure you have all witnessed Mr. Malfoy and Miss Sarquisio's intellect during the debates and their amazing magical adeptness as they mastered the tangible patronuses so quickly. However, what you do not know is that we are in the presence of the most talented witch and wizard in centuries. They are both exceptionally capable at Ligilimency," to which the occupants of the table shifted uneasily, "they are both unregistered Animagi and they are both able to perform wandless magic."

The shock was palpable, and Draco thought wryly that he should probably work on his wandless magic as all he was now able to do was levitate small objects.

The Argentinian witch asked Iris, "is this true? Wandless magic, why even Dumbeldore is barely able to do wandless magic. Surely this is impossible."

Iris smirked and lifted her hands as if in defeat and muttered an incantation and a chandelier smashed onto the table at which the non-purebloods were sitting and the shards then quickly regrouped and flew back up to the ceiling and lit themselves.

Everyone in the entire hall was quiet, Iris, with her hands still raised muttered "obliviate" and everyone look dazed for a moment. Iris called, "nothing happened, continue your lunch merrily." Everyone resumed his or her cheerful conversations.

The occupants of their table did not say anything but simply stared at the chandelier. One of the German men bowed his head at Iris and then turned to Draco, a slight fear in his eyes, "what do you require of us, my lord?"

Draco smiled at the address and touched the man lightly on the arm, "please, I am not a spiteful mudblood like Voldemort. I do not need you to fear me, to satisfy my own sadistic desires. I want you to respect me, but I also respect you because as the title of this conference suggests we are magical brethren and I know that you are all geniuses and are all exceptionally talented. I smile at the fact that every ingenious magical mind is gathered in such convenient proximity. What I want is for you to watch this conference carefully and recruit. On Monday night we shall hold a little party," he bowed his head at the inhabitants of the table who were smiling at their dark lord.

"And how shall we recruit?" the Chinese man with the bear patronus asked, his eyes mischievous.

To which Iris purred, "well try logic, but if that fails, physicality should be effective."

Everyone chuckled appreciatively and when lunch was over they left, each bowing at the new dark lord.

When only Iris and Draco were left Iris smirked at Draco, "nice improvisation."

He shrugged, "it felt like the right thing to do." Iris rolled her eyes and they walked to the next conference together. It was a demonstration by the German men on cross-breeding. At the end every delegate had managed a successful cross breed and had a miniature caged creature. Iris had a miniature half sphinx, half unicorn which entertained her with riddles. Draco had a half thestral, half phoenix which looked like a flaming bird of death. After quickly depositing their pets in their respective rooms, they had a rampant shag in which Iris moaned "dark lord" as she came.

The fourth conference of the day was a lecture on the topic of "What is Magic?" by various noted theorisers. Dinner followed, during which a blonde German girl swooned over Draco and Iris conversed with the theorisers. After dinner the delegates were allowed to pursue various activities such as dancing in the hall, conversing in the library or retreat to their own rooms. Draco chose the final option and he lead the girl and three of her blonde friends to his room. Iris laughed and followed them.

Draco laughed when he realised Iris was in the room, kissing and groping one of the girls. He made his way over to her, with three girls stroking and kissing him in various placed. He was stripped of his clothes and made to enter Iris, whose robes were lifted and undergarments vanished but she simply laughed and whispered in his ear, "have fun," and left.

An hour later Draco emerged from his orgy beaming and walked to Iris' room, but heard heated panting, grunts and screams and decided that he should visit some potential recruits.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Draco awoke the next morning in some blonde girl's bed. Her naked body was tanned and thin. He vaguely noted that it was not attractive as Iris'. He woke the girl whose name had escaped him by meandering his lips to her crotch and she giggled. She came quickly upon which he bid her, "farewell." The girl sadly watched him leave.

Draco walked straight to Iris' room where the heated noises of sex could be heard at this early hour. He tried to enter the room, but the door would not budge. He considered knocking loudly or obliterating the door but realised that it would be extremely petty and instead resigned himself to leaning against the wall listening to the exhilarated moans and screams, the thing in his pants stirring. After an hour Iris let out one final scream of pleasure and there were languid thumps. Finally a dishevelled Krum and Dimitri exited the room. They bowed to Draco who allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. He stalked into the room and threw Iris onto the bed, huskily whispering hotly in her ear, "were they as good as me?"

Iris rolled his eyes and pushed him off, "you are such a megalomaniac." She dressed and exited the room without so much as a glance at Draco and he went to a random room, hoping that it was a girl's. It was, she was Asian and quite attractive. Without a word Draco stripped her and used her as a vessel to vent his sexual frustration.

Iris and Draco avoided each other for the entirety of Sunday and they separately charmed the delegates. After dinner Iris joined in the conversation in the library and Draco retreated to his room.

Well into the night Iris went back to her room where she found Draco sitting on her bed. She sat down next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked into his blue-grey eyes where a tempest was raging. He cupped her chin in his smooth hands and asked, "why didn't you have sex with me?" His voice was soft and husky.

"I'm not your sex slave," she replied quietly.

"No, your not," Draco agreed, "what are you?"

Her eyes bored into his, "you tell me."

He held her gaze with frightening intensity, "I don't know."

She smirked, a half smirk, as if out of necessity and her hands began to slowly strip his clothes to expose his lithe form. When he was naked, she began to stroke his body with feather-light touches. She stroked his flawless body for a long time, his face, his hair, his arms, his legs, his chest. Then he stripped her of her clothes and began to kiss her beautiful body. When he finally entered her they were both ready to explode and after much writhing, and groping, and pounding, and kissing, and sucking and licking they did explode and the entire castle probably heard Iris' scream of ecstasy.

They lay silent for a long time. "Why do we continue to screw other people when it does not even come close to the pleasure we can give each other?" Draco asked quietly staring into Iris' eyes searching for the answer.

Iris smiled slightly at him, "we both know why. It's because that would mean commitment."

He nodded serenely, knowing the truth of her words, then said, "is that so bad?"

Iris smirked, "yes. I am betrothed to Voldemort."

"What about when you kill him?"

Iris pondered this for a while, "then we can have sex with each other whenever we want."

Draco smiled, "okay."

"And plus, don't you find complacency in the fact that every girl on the face of this earth would and does spread her legs for you with simply a glance?"

Draco laughed, "yes, now same question to you but substituted the word girl with guy."

Iris laughed, "yes."

"Isn't it so funny that because of our beauty and magical talent we could rule the world?"

"Yes. Isn't it funny that beauty is so fleeting and in twenty years I'll be unattractive and in thirty so will you," Iris said, her eyes darkening.

"Yes. Isn't it funny that one day everything we've spent a life time accumulating, every orgasm, every kiss, every piece of knowledge, every spell we're able to cast will amount to nothing, because we will be dead?" Draco said, his eyes also darkening.

"Yes. Isn't it funny that everyone knows this and yet we're still gluttonously accumulating knowledge and orgasms and spells? Isn't it ironic that were living life on the fast broom, speeding towards death?"

"Yes. Isn't it funny that we can contemplate our darkly humorous fates in such a blasé manner knowing that we can't do anything to change it?" Draco said.

"Yes. But do you know what the funniest thing of all? That in a few years time as we rot in the ground we won't even know that we contemplated it."

Draco laughed and held Iris tightly willing the truth to disappear.

After a while, Draco whispered, "do you think any one else has what we do?"

"No, they have their precious love."

He smiled, "what do you want from life Iris? How do you live knowing the bitter truth of our pointless existence?"

"I live, because the only alternative is death." Draco nodded and they simply sat there until the mischievous sun crept over the horizon, brightening the room so slowly that it was imperceptible and before they knew it they were drenched in bright exposing sunlight.


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Monday passed came and went in a flurry of debates and spells and conversing and night once again reigned. Iris sent her patronus out to bring everyone to the Hall, which Draco had placed various charms upon including "mufflatio". Soon Iris and Draco were standing before 93 people who had been deemed worthy. Draco gave a dark, rousing speech and Iris demonstrated exceptionally powerful wandless magic that some of the crowd were unable to perform even with a wand.

After much discussion and talk, Voldemort gradually became known as "the mudblood Lord." Draco told them that Iris was betrothed to him and they mocked his feeble love. He divulged the plan to pretend to side with Dumbledore and assured them that they would let the Order of the Phoenix sacrifice themselves defeating "the mudblood Lord" and that they would seize power when both the Dark and the Light were weak. Draco won the loyalty and adoration of the crowd.

Iris cast the Fidellius charm, "for caution's sake" and Draco gave each of the people a delicate white gold bracelet ornamented with scintillating emeralds which he and Iris had transfigured from strands of Draco's hair. Iris warned everyone that the bracelet as well as summoning would, "slowly poison you if you ever betray our dark lord."

The group were given instructions to gather followers who would be under their control and to await the fall of Voldemort, as well as Dumbledore.

Tuesday came and after a tense ball, as half of the delegates had now sold their souls to the new Dark Lord, Iris and Draco rode their carriage back to Hogwarts where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Dumbledore, who they ignored.

That night Iris and Draco slept under the pear tree in her room, which was in full bloom and more magnificent than they remembered.


	20. XX

**XX**

Iris awoke to the sound of running water and an odour of vanilla. She was in the prefect's bathroom lying on a silk robe beside a giant bathtub in which Draco was standing, naked, smirking at her coquettishly. She rubbed her head at the lunacy of her situation. She rose and stripped off her robe and Draco grinned hungrily, "come to the Dark Lord, my beautiful wench" and he accioed her to him, she fell into his arms with a splash and the warm water, which was in fact a multitude of white foam, caressed her. She moaned and then punched Draco's arm callously. He yelped in pain.

"If you ever call me a wench again you will pay dearly, my dark lord."

"I apologise, my dark queen," caressing her body. She smiled at him and they had frantic sex, both peaking in mind-wracking pleasure with Iris letting out shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth.

Iris then muttered an incantation and her hair was drenched in water. She conjured a bottle and proceeded to pour golden liquid into her hair. Finally, she conjured an emerald ribbon and tied her hair into a bun. Draco stared at her, bemused. She smirked at him, "Veela's tears."

She swam over to him, conjured more of the liquid, and massaged it into Draco's hair. He moaned contentedly as the liquid deliciously warmed his scalp.

Iris then began to rub her body with the soapy foam. She lifted a leg out of the water and rubbed it and then laughed, "my god, my feet are so hideous." Draco laughed at the hyperbole but had to admit they were below average in their ungainly wideness.

"They're feet Iris."

"I know but there's something I like about their imperfection."

"They're feet."

Iris rolled her eyes, "if I wanted a parrot, I would have bought one by now." At which Draco laughed. He took her foot into his hand and massaged it.

"You know what, I like your grotesque feet too."

"They are not grotesque, just sub par."

He kissed her foot, "you're in denial, there grotesque. I love them."

"I always knew you were a fetishist. I just thought it was for the male anatomy."

"I like them both, but feet slightly more," he licked her foot libidinously.

"That's really vulgar."

Draco chuckled, "no it's not. I like your _grotesque_ feet because they make you even more beautiful."

"Elaborate on your insanity."

"You see, you are so perfect people forget that you are human. You seem to be untouchable, but your _grotesque _feet are a sobering reminder of how desirable you are."

"Your flattery is making me ill."

"Your beauty is rendering me lascivious."

"You're always lascivious, you wench," Iris stated and Draco laughed.

"You're right, but then so are so, hypocrite."

"Guilty as charged."

"Would you like me to help quell your guilt?"

"Your incessant sexual innuendo is giving me a headache."

"Don't worry, that's just the blood rushing from your head to your loins."

"You are in a witty, squabbling mood today."

"As are you, hideous-footed hypocrite." Iris' eyes widened in mock-indignation and she pelted foam at Draco. He dodged it and rolled his eyes. Iris sighed melodramatically from the effort of their witty repartee.

"Life is so boring."

"I know."

"I want to do something interesting."

"I know."

"Cue comment about parrot."

"What time is it by the way?"

Iris accioed her watch, "nine-thirty."

Draco groaned, "Quidditch match against Gryffindorks started at nine."

Iris levitated Draco out of the tub, sprayed him with water, dried him and shoved him into robes she conjured, wandlessly, all in the space of two minutes. He dashed from the room followed by her calls of "good luck, you better win."

Praying that Harry Potter had not already caught the snitch, Draco dashed to the Quidditch pitch for the finals between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Thankfully Harry he hadn't and was circling overhead. Draco jumped on his broom and told his third year substitute to leave. He heard a cheer erupt from the Slytherins, and Seamus drearily proclaimed the score to be "a hundred and eighty to fifty, Slytherin." Draco scanned the pitch impatiently, wanting to get back to the soothing bath. He soared around the outskirts of the pitch and saw Harry starring at him enrapt, _what a fruit_, Draco thought, smiling at his own irresistibility.

Finally after the score became "two hundred and ten, to seventy, Slytherin" Draco saw it. It was close to the Ginny Weasley who was oblivious to its presence. He dived for it, then after realising that Draco was moving, so did Harry. However, it was too late by then. Draco's hand clasped gloriously around the cool metal, and his house erupted in magnificent ovation.

He then sped down to the change rooms and pushing off the hugs from his team mates and made his way back to the prefect's bathroom. Inside he found Iris massaging her own shoulders apathetically. She gave a smirk by way of greeting and smiled indifferently when released Draco the snitch.

"Life is so bromidic," she said impassively.

"You're so bromidic. I just won the house cup for Slytherin- the first time in six years," he leered triumphantly.

Iris rolled her, "if that's so exciting then why are you here?" Draco laughed and shrugged and slid into the tub.

"If you are so bored we'll do something exciting."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You're so boring."

"At least I don't have hideous feet."

"At least I don't have a hideous face."

"Ouch," Draco said in feigned heartbreak.

"Always the egomaniac."

"Always the taunting femme fatale."

"I'm seriously sick of your bickering. It's so juvenile."

"You're so juvenile," at which Iris threw Draco a scathing look. "Joking, okay I have an idea."

"What?"

"A challenge." Iris raised her eyebrow. "You give me a challenge to complete by the end of this day and I'll give you a challenge, loser screws fire crotch."

Iris laughed, "you are such an ingenious homoerotic."

"Don't pretend you don't love me. Okay what is your challenge for me?"

Iris fell into a meditative silence and Draco took the opportunity to devise his challenge for her. They both encountered the same predicament- both had done everything. After a long stasis, a metaphorical bulb lit in Iris' head. She beamed impatiently at Draco whose eyes were glazed in a malicious manner. Finally, he looked to her and smiled, "shave your head down to an inch of hair and leave it like that until the end of dinner." Iris looked appalled but then retorted, "unlike some, I am not a narcissist and my gosh that is a tame challenge, you're losing your touch."

Draco rolled his eyes, "please, I can see you sweating. What's your challenge?"

"Kiss Dumbledore, on the mouth, in front of the entire school at lunch, for ten seconds, tongue mandatory."

Draco froze, horror-stricken and buried his face into his hands cursing his benevolence, _why didn't I think of that?_

Iris laughed then conjured a mirror, untied her hair and began severing it ruefully, when she was done she stared at him bitterly, "I hate you."

Draco laughed, "my god, this is absurd, you still look beautiful." Iris threw him a glare full detestation.

"I look, like a man."

Draco laughed and shook his head, "you look like beautiful elf." Iris did look beautiful; her delicate features were accentuated by the lack of her dazzling hair, which usually stole much of the limelight. Now however, all there was to concentrate on were her beautiful eyes and tantalisingly aroused lips; and her dainty ears gave her an adorable elfin appearance. Iris looked at him sullenly and he laughed then fell silent remembering his challenge.

"How about this, you grow your hair back and we declare a truce."

Iris contemplated this seriously for a while looking resentfully into the mirror, "fat chance." Draco sighed.

"Fine, let's get to potions."

As they entered the classroom, talk dissipated as everyone stared at Iris' hair, or lack thereof. Her eyes burned violet at the unwanted attention, causing people to stare at her even more intently.

The quiet was broken by Snape who said, "back to your work everyone."

Most of the class obliged but there was a buzz of whispered gossiping. Iris sank into her chair and willed the day to end so that she could be beautiful again. "Iris, look at me," Draco snapped in Latin, "you are still the most beautiful girl in the world, hands down. Get over your sulking and use Ligilimency. I just did and most of the girls are contemplating severing their hair. Now get over it."

Iris smiled weakly and began to take notes, not daring to use Ligilimency in case Draco had been lying and they were all mocking her. Draco could see the insecurity in her eyes and he mused that she actually did have a weakness. Then he remembered his own challenge and fingered his quill nervously.

By the end of potions Draco's quill was so dishevelled that he incinerated it and Iris was finally accustomed to her lack of mane. As they walked into the hall to another bout of staring Iris simply rolled her eyes and smirked malevolently at Draco, looking like a wicked pixie in her hairless state.

He willed his legs to the head of the hall where Dumbledore was seated in conversation with McGonagall. He bent down and his lips met the crinkled ones of the headmaster. He thrust his tongue into the old wizard's mouth and was surprised that it did not taste of rot, but of sweets. He counted silently to ten as his tongue explored Dumbledore's unresponsive one and he pondered what the other students and staff were thinking. _Ten_. He moved away from the bemused head master.

"Damnit Draco!" Iris called in pretend frustration. "Now I owe you a thousand galleons. Sorry professor," she turned to Dumbledore feigning embarrassment, "I sorely underestimated Malfoy's bravery." Everybody laughed, relieved, none more so than Draco who silently simultaneously thanked and cursed Iris.

"Ah, to be young again," Dumbledore intoned wistfully. Draco muttered an apology to the headmaster and walked out of the Hall with everyone's eyes on him, retreating to his room.

Iris seated herself at the Slytherin table next to Blaise who was joking about Malfoy's sexuality. Bored, Iris utilised Ligilimency and probed Blaise's mind to discover that Blaise was secretly hoping that Malfoy did swing to the other way. Iris smirked at Blaise, "yes I bet you would love for Malfoy to be gay so that you could sodomise him." Blaise adamantly denied the accusation but his red cheeks belied his protests.

Iris smirked and made to toy with her hair, but grappling at the nothingness she remembered it was gone. Her confidence dissipated and she walked out of the room to the head's common room. She laughed when she saw Draco sitting on the sofa his hands behind his head and Ginny Weasley on her knees, attending to his member. Ginny blushed furiously at the sight of Iris but Draco pushed her head down and Iris backed out of the room, laughing. She conjectured as how Draco had managed to convince Ginny to engage in such ministrations with her enemy, in such a short time, especially considering that he had previously been kissing Professor Dumbledore, as she wandered around the halls aimlessly.

"Miss Sarquisio," Iris turned and saw Peeves' pearly outline, blushing. To amplify the peculiarity of the image, there was a bouquet of pansies in Peeve's hand. "These are for you," he said bowing slightly, not looking her in the eye. She smiled indulgently at the poltergeist.

"Thank you Peeves," she said as she took the flowers from Peeve's hand. "So," she said pondering a possible topic for conversation, "can ghosts have sex?"

Peeves smiled sheepishly, "no. If I'd known that I would have not squandered my life so carelessly."

Iris raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I jumped off the astronomy tower after I found out that the Bloody Baron had killed the Grey Lady due to his unrequited love." Iris mulled over the love triangle for a while until she reached her room. Peeves bowed gallantly and left, and she laughed as she heard him cackling down the hall ignoring Filch's threats of sending the Bloody Baron after him. When she got to her room, she glanced at her watch and groaning, dragged herself back out of her room to Herbology.

Iris made her way to an extremely satisfied looking Draco who muttered, "Merlin Iris, why did you dismember your hair? I thought you were Blaise."

She glowered at him and then smirked. "I'll bet you wish I were Blaise," Iris said airily and the Slytherins laughed heartily. Draco was slightly perplexed but he rolled his eyes nonchalantly. After they set to work, tending the Venomous Tentacula, Iris breathed into Draco's ear, "Blaise wants to sodomise you."

Draco smirked and breathed against Iris' neck, "I'm irresistible."

She moaned slightly in his ear, arousing his loins, "not to me." He laughed brusquely.

"Everyone should be finished with the Venomous Tentacula by now," Professor Sprout called. "Make you way over to the devil's snare, hurry along." Draco walked behind Iris, every step causing discomfort, due to the bulge in his pants. Iris muttered something and his erection placated. He thanked and cursed her, simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: "…shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth"- I'm sure you are all dying to know, is a nod to Shakespeare, the connoisseur of sexual jousting. Also, mandrakes were believed to have aphrodisiac properties. **


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Dinner came and went and Iris' hair was back in all its dark, luscious glory.

Draco and Iris lay on Iris' bed, her emerald green and silver silk sheets caressing their half-naked bodies.

Draco smirked, "if you ever say you're bored again, I will kill you."

Iris laughed, "oh please, you loved kissing Dumbledore."

"Shut up. I do not want to be reminded of it."

They lay contentedly, until Iris asked, "are we insane?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Do we really think that we can live like this?"

"In our undergarments?"

Iris laughed brashly, "I'm serious. Do you truly believe we can pull off this little coup just so we can have amazing sex every day and exchange witty repartee?"

"I hope so," he looked deeply into her eyes, "I'd be happy if we could just remain in this bed, for the rest of our lives."

"I didn't realise you were such an optimist," she said her eyes darkening.

"Is that so much to ask? To be young and beautiful forever? That's all I want."

"What about money and blood?"

"I'd give it up," he said in a near whisper.

Iris laughed mordantly, "life never turns out the way you want it to."

"You're such a pessimist."

"Don't you realise that we're kidding ourselves Dray? People will never allow us to live like this forever. One day when you're thirty you will wake and find yourself married to someone as mediocre as Granger. You'll have a child you don't feel affection for. Then you'll remember that once you were an optimist and you'll realise that I wasn't a pessimist, I was a realist."

Draco realised she was prophesising the truth but manically tried to deny it, "one day when you're thirty you'll wake up in my bed. Voldemort will be dead; we will hang his severed member in our love nest. Granger will be my concubine. You'll realise that I wasn't an optimist, but a Malfoy, who knew that life would bless him."

"One day when you're eighty you'll wake up and realise that even Malfoys are mortal. One can own half the world in life, but in death we all occupy the same small plot of dirt," Iris said, her voice soft and breathy. He held her close to him and felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. He looked into her eyes; lament blurred her shocking violet-navy orbs, and he saw vulnerability for the first time. "I hate life." Draco nodded and he too wanted to cry because there wasn't anything he could say to console her, because she was right.

She sniffed softly and he laughed, she had never sounded so human. He said, "you know, I wish that we were stupid like Granger. Then the biggest thing we would have to worry about is _love_."

Iris laughed sadly, "it's ironic that enlightenment is so torturous. How do people live everyday? How does Dumbledore live? He's so decrepit he could drop dead any second."

"Maybe that's why his eyes are always twinkling, they're full of tears."

"Maybe," Iris murmured. "You know why I think he can bear to live?"

"Why?"

"I think it's because he has nothing to live for. He's not afraid of dying because he has nothing to lose. Maybe when we're old and hideous, we won't care about dying either."

Draco smiled, "you know everything."

"And yet it doesn't change anything. Do you know why I love sex Dray?"

"Because you're a nymphomaniac?" he smirked.

Iris laughed, "no, nymphomaniacs don't enjoy sex, they just crave it. I love because it proves that God is not that cruel, to allow us something so pleasurable."

Draco stared into her eyes and forgot that he was staring into eyes and instead felt as though he were staring into a vast expanse of violet-navy sky and said, "I think it just makes it all the more tragi-comedic. He gives us ecstasy so that in the end we'll have something to miss."

"Screw him," Iris said and they were caught in an amorous kiss that they tried to push all their fears and hopes and dreams into. That night was the last time they had sex. It was so tantalising and astonishingly pleasurable that when they were both old, decrepit, and on their deathbeds, their memory of that night would be the only thing that would make them regret having to leave this world.


	22. XXII

**XXII**

When Iris awoke, Draco was gone.

Her room looked as though it had been attacked by an escaped St Mungo's patient.

Her bookshelves had been overturned; her mirror was shattered and Draco's pear tree was ripped in half. She wondered how she had slept through the destruction but then realised she had probably been stunned.

She mused acerbically why Voldemort had not simply taken her and realised that he was giving her a choice. She heard loud thumps and bangs outside, which she had previously not noticed. She dressed in velvet red robes and cast a disillusion charm on herself and went outside.

She stared impassively at the scene of the Final Battle. She smirked, she had always thought that it would take place at night.

She felt detached, indifferent to the pain and suffering and flurry of movement, as if were all a dream. She watched as Fred Weasely was killed by Bellatrix and wondered vaguely where Voldemort would be. She strolled to the Chamber of Secrets as though she were taking a walk around her manor, the only difference was that she was invisible and the scenes of destruction around her. She arrived at the entrance, transformed into a snake, opened the door in Parseltongue, transformed back and slid down the chute.

The room was dank, and dimly lit by a fire in the grate. There were at least fifty Death Eaters standing in a circle. In the centre, Voldemort sat on a throne like seat, his cruel, handsome face glaring at a silver haired boy on the floor. Hermione was on her knees and sobbing into Voldemort's lap. Iris removed her charm and strode into the room.

Voldemort looked up at her and smiled ravenously and inclined his head slightly, Iris repressed a shudder. She walked over to him and stood beside him, placing a dainty hand on his shoulder. Draco's limp body did not acknowledge her presence, she conjectured whether he was still conscious, or alive for that matter. Hermione glared hatefully at Iris, which caused Voldemort to laugh a cruel laugh, "now, now Hermy, you must respect your stepmother. Now Iris, I have heard the most amusing tales about you and young Malfoy, do you care to enlighten me?"

Iris stared into his eyes, "what does it matter what I do in my play time? I'm here now."

Voldemort's cruel laugh rang throughout the Chamber. "True, true. However, I need to see that it was just sex."

Iris looked at Draco's half naked form. His beautiful body was marred by cuts and bruises and dirt. He turned to face her. She could feel Voldemort trying to probe her mind to no avail. When Draco's eyes pierced hers, she swam around in the mercury-blue depths and for a second she actually contemplated trying to overpower all the Death Eaters single-handedly. Perhaps if she was Hermione, she might have. However, Iris was a realist.

She thought back to everything she had shared with Draco, the pleasure, the laughs, their mutual understanding of one other and of life. Her throat contracted uncomfortably as she stared into the beautiful eyes of the one who she wanted to simply spend the rest of her life with, and for a second she contemplated running to him and apparating them both out of Hogwarts, but Iris was a realist, and she realised that you could not apparate out of Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes searched hers longingly and saw her contemplating her options. He knew that it would come to no avail, but a small part of him wanted her to run to him and throw her arms around him and declare her love for him. However, in his darkest, most pessimistic moment, he became a realist and realised that she wouldn't. A single tear fell from his eyes and he said to her, and only her, _I love you._

Iris smirked, and tore her eyes away from him, and raised her wand, "crucio."

Draco writhed in blinding pain. It seemed endless. However Draco realised that it would come to an end, because everything comes to an end, Iris had taught him that.

When Iris released him, his face became a blank façade and he looked impassively at her, and she, down at him. Hermione was crying bitterly and pounding at Voldemort's chest. "You are so heartless Iris. How could you? Draco loved you. All I ever wanted was his love and he gave it to you and you threw it back in his face, you stupid bitch," Hermione screamed shrilly.

Iris looked at her and then raised an aristocratic eyebrow at Voldemort who slapped Hermione, hard.

There was a protracted, shocked silence, until Voldemort spoke, "Young Malfoy you may prove your loyalty to me by going out into the battle," then he added offhandedly, "if he lives you may have him Hermy." He then pointed his wand at Draco and muttered complex incantation and he was fully healed. He then flicked his wand lazily and Draco was dressed in death eater robes.

Draco looked to Voldemort, accepting his fate. He felt dull to the world. Like old metal which had lost its sheen. Draco bowed low and muttered, "my lord", eliciting a malicious laugh from Voldemort. He walked purposefully out of the chamber to the Apocalypse raging outside.

Voldemort ordered for Hermione to be locked away and then proceeded to pull Iris into a ravenous kiss. He bit her lip hard, drawing blood. He ordered the Death Eaters to turn around and vanished Iris' underwear and pulled her down so that she straddled him. She obediently made him moan and she faked it, thinking of platinum blond hair and mercury-blue eyes.

OOO

Draco was deep in the midst of the battle, which roared in the grounds. He had vented all his rage and heart break into killing, he killed so many of the fighters for the light that he forgot many of them. He vaguely noted that he had killed fire crotch and Weaselette. He didn't care.

After hours of fierce battle there were few survivors remaining. A red streak of light shot past Draco's ear and he whirled around to see Harry Potter whose eyes widened in shock. He stared at Draco, his green eyes swimming with emotion- hate, hurt, sadness, longing, exhaustion, love. Draco was also exhausted, not only from the battle, but also from life. He spread his arms out suicidally and said, "take your best shot golden boy."

Harry stared at him sadly and lowered his wand. Draco shook his head,_bloody love_. He raised his wand at Harry who continued to stare forlornly into Draco's eyes until Draco muttered, with a slight twinge of dejection that was gone before it was fully there, just like their relationship, "Avada Kadevera."


	23. XXIII Epilogue

**XXIII**

**Epilogue**

Ten years had passed in a blink of Draco's enchanting eyes. He stood in a crowded Flourish and Botts, gingerly the fingering a Latin book of dark magic. Hermione stood at his side, hiding her figure with a batty old cardigan. He smiled at the bump on her stomach. He took her purchases from her and made his way to the counter. As the shop keeper skilfully wrapped the books Draco glanced around, nonchalantly.

His eyes caught on a flash of dark hair, which glowed from the sunlight dancing on the surface and violet-navy eyes locked with mercury-blue. Iris was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was in an elegant bun and curly tendrils caressed her porcelain nape, she looked much like she did the first time she had been subjected to Voldemort's lust. Her face was indifferent, but her eyes sparkled with memories. A lump lodged in his throat at the sight of her pallid beauty and his heart was heavy, burdened with all the emotions he had suppressed over the past years, but he expertly kept them from his face.

He thought back to the endless conversations with his intellectual equal. He remembered her amusement at his excitement in being able to levitate grains of sand wandlessly. He remembered the pearl tears he had watched roll down her cheek, thrice. He remembered her arrogant smirk and how it contrasted with her beautiful genuine smile, which she always concealed. He remembered her commanding tone and her haunting, melodic laugh and the charm with which she had won over everyone at the Conference for Magical Brethren. He remembered the way her dark eyes pierced him for the first time and the lust they engendered in his loins. However, mostly he remembered with renewed yearning the nights he had spent rolling around between silk sheets with her, the most true and most pleasurable moments of his life.

She inclined her head slowly to him and then smirked sardonically. He laughed at the familiarity of the gesture, nostalgic to the fact that he had not seen it for a decade. She tilted her head at him contemplatively and smiled. The smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen. It was filled with longing and remorse and bittersweet happiness. His eyes became glassy at the sight of it and his heart ached to meld into her.

However, they did not embrace. Iris simply readorned her cool façade and Draco blinked his eyes, ridding them of the glassiness. Iris meandered slowly towards the door, when she reached it, she threw her head over her shoulder and hungrily absorbed every detail of the ethereal, refined face and he did the same because they both knew it was the last time they would ever gaze upon each other's beauty.

That night after he and Hermione made love tenderly and when she had fallen asleep, Draco walked slowly to his study. The grown man sat like a child under a dull, ragged, gnarled pear tree.

Later whilst cleaning, Hermione had come across an unopened letter in Draco's robes. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she opened it. She scanned her eyes over the beautiful calligraphy and scrunched it up angrily and obliviated her own memory, like her mother had done so many years ago. By chance, a house-elf had found it and brought it to Draco.

_There's nothing like a sordid declaration of love amidst the stench of stale firewhisky. _

_And he kisses and embraces her and she moans, too loudly, too passionately- fraudulently so. He doesn't notice. As he comes, his breath rasps against her ear and she fakes it. _

_When he falls asleep she allows her mind to meander back to days when embraces had made her scream and writhe in pleasure. She is no fool. She knows their respective duties and knows that she will continue the farce that is now her life._

_The reminiscences of their amorous meetings dance across her eyes every time she has sex with Him. _

_Although it was a long time ago and all evidence of us- the teeth marks, the love bites and fingernail scratches on backs have faded, blood washed is still blood spilt. _

_Bitterness colludes in her heart. She hates the bitter red irony of life._

_Crimson hate burns across the eyes of all jaded beings adhering to pretentiousness which serves to dull the never-ending scream of their own consciousness- 'you're going to die, alone and repulsive.' The crimson hate is thus masked by pink guilt and white duty; which is inturn masked by an emerald façade of pseudo-nonchalance which we all adorn._

_At times of bowl-scorching emotion the mask slips and we become heart-wrenchingly beautiful. It is the greatest irony that these are the seconds poets and artists seek to immortalise, and people in turn absorb the ersatz longingly, oblivious to the fact that if they were actually faced with these naked people they would perpetuate the disgust of one with an emerald façade and run the other way, screaming. _

_I'm glad that you didn't run. I'm sorry I did._

_Never forget me Dray._

_I am a fool._

_I, love you._

Draco smirked wistfully and turned the parchment to ash. He would never forget the woman who had taught him to be an Animagi, Ligilimency, wandless magic; and truth.

Three months later Hermione gave birth to a beautiful girl who looked like a female version of Draco, but with brunette hair, which was already taking on her mother's qualities. Draco felt nonchalance towards the child. He smiled bitterly realising that Iris was indeed a realist and thought _and so it is, just like it you said it would be_.


End file.
